PIZZA DELIVERY
by Mixmiu Murli Kenrate
Summary: Seorang pengantar pizza. Kerjanya hanya ‘Naiki motormu, jalankan ke tempat tujuan, anatarkan pesanan’. Tapi tidak, untuk seorang pelanggan yang menyebalkan... CHAP. 6 IS UPDATE ! Yang mau jadi OC, daftar lagi. Kesempatan terakhir loh ! :D
1. CUMI: CUkup MIris

PIZZA DELIVERY

PIZZA DELIVERY

**Pairing: sasunaru again…. (fic pertama dah ngacooo)**

**Disclamer: huuuuuhh! MASA'SHI KISHIMOTO yang nyiptain naruto??**

**Sumarry: seorang pengantar pizza. Kerjanya hanya 'naiki motormu, jalankan ke tempat tujuan, anatarkan pesanan'. Tapi tidak, untuk seorang pelanggan yang menyebalkan…**

**A/N: gak tau nih, mau buat berapa chapter! Lagi males banget nih… ini fanfic Sumpah!! GAJEBO abis!! Ini lah hasil mumet saya…Dan kakak senior, mafkan saya karena fanfic ini sangat membosankan…..**

**Naru jadi pengantar, kiba pembuat pizza alias koki, sai pelayan, shikamaru kasir neji the boss, and sasu pelanggan**

_**Chap. 1: CUMI…..CUkup MIris…….**_

_Pizza Delivery_

"woi naruto, bawain ini dong ke ni alamat" teriak seseorang dari dalam dapur

"bentar kib, gue lagi nyiapin tempatnya dulu" ucap seseorang yang bernama naruto itu

"cepetan, gue masih banyak kerjaan nih!!" omel laki-laki itu dari dapur

"kibaaaa sabar dikit napah?" keluh naruto kesal

"nih bonnya…" ucap kiba ke naruto yang sekarang ada dihadapannya

"jauh banget….. di Suna…" keluh naruto

"ahhh ngeluh mulu loe!! Semangat dong!! Walau jauh, tapi kalau dijalankan dengan senang hati, jadi terasa dekat!!" ucap kiba sok puitis

" loh mah enak, tinggal buat pizza, trus di AC mulu lagi!! Lah, Gue??" desis naruto kesal

"dalam nyari duit emang agak susah!! Sabar aja…." Ucap kiba sekarang sok nasehatin

" yah udah… gue cabut dulu dah!! Ja….." teriak naruto

"good luck!!" teriak kiba pake toa Extralarge

"mo kemana diya??" Tanya sang boss kita NEJI

"nganter pesenan. ke Suna…" jawab kiba pendek

"oh" ucap sang boss

_Lima jam kemudian…………_

"NANI…?? Ke Suna?? Lo kate bensin ke suna gak mahal apa? Mikir dong lo kalo mo ngambil pelanggan!!" tereak neji pake toa masjid punya pak ReTe

"lahh?? Bukan saya pak!! Tanya ma kasirnya dong pak" jawab kiba tidak singkat, tidak padat, dan tidak jelas…

"SHIKAAAMARUUUUUUU" teriak sang boss

"apaan siiihhh??" jawab shikamaru males-malesan

"kamu gimana sih?? Kok kamu kasih pesenan ke orang suna? maaaaahalll tau!!" teriak pak neji

"aduuuhhh pak, ga pa-pa kan kalo ke suna?? Lah wong yang mesen pacar saya pak!!" jawab shikamaru santai tanpa perasaan dan pri-ke-rusaan(??)

"kalo githu, kamu yang bayar ongkos ke sunanya!! Bentak sang boss

"yaaaaahh pak!! Jangan gitu! Saya lagi miskin pak!! Saya kagak punya duit" protes sang kasir

"kalo gak mau bayar, saya pecat niihhh!!" ancam neji

"jangan juga pak!! Sekarang kan susah cari kerja pak!" protes shikamaru

"kalo gak mau juga, saya jyuuken!!" opsi neji yang terakhir

"yaaah pak jangan juga pak!! Entar ketampanan saya(??) akan hilang pak(??)" protes shikamaru LAGI

"gak ada, pokonya jyuuken…" keputusan neji yang kejam

"taaaapiii paaakk,……" kata shikamaru

"gak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kamu saya jyuuken" senyum neji licik. Lumayan buat numpahin kekeselan atas penderitaan dia di putusin tenten(XD)

"Tapi, ntaran soalnya lagi ada banyak pelanggan" ucap neji lagi

'lumayan deh kalo ntaran. Ada waktu bwat kabur!! Hehehehe….' Inner shika

"dan jangan coba-coba kabur! Kalo kabur, saya kejar kamu!" ancam neji bertampang killer seakan tau inner shika

"gleeeek…." Teguk shika horror

Dan nanti, kita akan melihat sisa-sisa tulang dari shikamaru nara…. Ketahuilah, jyuuken itu sangat sakit anak muda…..

Sementara itu kita lihat naruto…….

(atau lebih tepatnya baca)

_Pizza delivery_

"huuuh, mana macet, panas, jauh lagi tempatnya!! Tapi, tadi yang beli cantik juga. Pass gue Tanya udah punya pacar apa belom, eeeehhh adeknya nongol! Mana gue juga dihajar lagi….." keluh naruto lagi di motor

_Flashback_

"_Permisiiii! Pizza delivery! Permisiiiiii!!" teriak naruto_

"_iyaaa! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam rumah_

"_widiiih! Cewek nih yang beli" bisik naruto girang_

"_pizza ya mas?" Tanya wanita itu_

"_iya mbak, ini bonnya" kata naruto_

"_ini ya mas" ucap wanita itu pendek_

"_atas nama siapa mbak?" Tanya naruto_

"_sabaku no temari" jawab wanita yang namanya temari itu_

"_hmmm…. Ya.. ya.. terima kasih mbak" ucap naruto_

"_jangan panggil mbak, gak enak di dengernya" kata temari judes_

"_iya. Mbak, eh, temari, udah punya pacar belum?" goda naruto_

"_kak, mana pizza…. Woi! Ngapain lo godain kakak gue?" teriak seorang anak berambut merah_

"_gak kok dek! Saya Cuma mau kasih pizza doank" jawab naruto singkat dan sok imut_

" _halah, kamu mau godain kakak ku kan!! Sabaku no sou sou!!" teriak anak itu brutal_

"_kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" teriak naruto ketakutan_

(naruto udah mo kabur cuman sial, kakinya di hisap sama pasirnya garaa, jadinya naruto di hajar sama tuh anak… naruto, naruto…..)

_End flashback_

"uuuuuuuuuhhh emang lagi sial gue hari ini!!" desah naruto frustasi

(sekarang setingnya naruto lagi ada di depan pizza frenship -itu nama restonya- dan mau masuk kesana –buat kerja lagi-)

_Pizza delivery_

"sumpaaah!! Capek abissss!" omel naruto

"ampuuuuun" teriak seorang di dalam resto

'da paan nih??' inner naru horror

"64 pukulan suciiiiii" teriak sesorang (lagi) dari dalam resto

'hmm…. Ini mah neji.. eh, lagi ngehajar syapa yah??' inner naru

"duuuhhhh pak neji–auh-udah pak–auh-sakit pak–auh-" teriak seseorang yang di dalam (kayaknya kali ini neji benar-benar beringas-??-)

"nara shikamaru, gaji potong, jyuuken ta'kan terhenti hingga malaaaam!!" teriak neji brutal

"kyaaaaaaaa!! Tidaaaak!! Ketampanankuuuuu!! Gajikuuuuu!!" teriak shika miris

"CUMI…..CUkup MIris……hihihihihi" desis naruto ngikutin iklan di im3

_**-owari-**_

**Mixmiu: gomeeeen kalo ni ff gajhe… abisnya lagi tak ada inspi….**

**Sasuke: kok aq belum muncul??**

**Mixmiu: nanti lo bakal muncul sebagai orang iseng**

**Sasuke: …….. –kabur-**

**Shika: kenapaaaa?? Kok aku tersiksa skaliiiii??**

**Mixmiu: maaf shika, berhubung saya tak suka kamu, jadi kamu saya buat ancuuurrrrr banget…..hehehehehehe…..**

**Sai: aku juga belum muncul??**

**Mixmiu: pokoknya, tunggu aja di chap. 2. jangan lupa review. Tidak menerima flame, sangat menerima masukan yang baik….**

**Mixmiu: ada 5 lowongan ooc!! 3 cewek n 2 cowok!! 3 ceweknya itu akan menjadi pacar kakashi, itachi, daaan ada yang naksir sai!!**

**Maka dari itu, yang mau daftar, silahkan review!! :D :D :D (teriakannya terlalu lebaaay….)**

**ALL: ?? --'**


	2. ORANG YANG MENYEBALKAN

PIZZA DELIVERY

**Pairing: sasunaru again…. (fic pertama dah ngacooo)**

**Disclamer: pegel gw nulisnya!! Pasti anda-anda semua tau syapa nyang**

**nyiptain naruto**

**Sumarry: seorang pengantar pizza. Kerjanya hanya 'naiki motormu, jalankan ke tempat tujuan, anatarkan pesanan'. Tapi tidak, untuk seorang pelanggan yang menyebalkan…**

**A\N: WAAAHHHH!! AKU GAK NYANGKA BAKAL BUAT CHAPTER 2!!**

**(padahal mixmiu emang langsung buat 2 chapter) kakak-kakak autor, bagi yang ingin daftar jadi ooc, akan aku usahakan. Tapi, yang berhasil masuk nanti akan ku tampilkan di chap.3…. jadi, belum sekarang. Skali lagi GoMeeeeeeeeN!!**

**SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAAA!! ( udah tau kan siapa aja pemerannya??)**

**Pokoknya sai bakalan ku munculkan di sini! Walaupun saya kurang suka sai, tapi akan saya munculkan. Sasuke juga ada…..**

_**Chap. 2: anak menyebalkan…..**_

_Pizza delivery_

"duhhhhhhh!! Gila banget dah kalo boss lagi marah!! Shika aja amp gak masuk tuh…." Ucap kiba miris

"hihihi iya yah! Kalo udah kena jyuuken, gak ada ampun dah!!" tawa naruto pelan

"emangnya kemari selama gue gak masuk , ada kejadian apa??" Tanya sai

"ahhh elo mah, gak seru lo!! Emang lo gak masuk kenapa?" kata kiba sambil membolak-balikan adonan pizza

"gue kan pergi ke kantor pusat. Katanya sih aada kopetisi rating tertinggi gitu, eh ternyata gak seru!!" jelas sai sambil mengelap meja

"oh gitu, kemaren itu si shika di hajar ama boss abis-abisan!! Gara-gara…..

Flashback

"_mo kemana diya??" Tanya sang boss kita NEJI_

"_nganter pesenan. ke Suna…" jawab kiba pendek_

"_oh" ucap sang boss_

_Lima jam kemudian…………_

"_NANI…?? Ke Suna?? Lo kate bensin ke suna gak mahal apa? Mikir dong lo kalo mo ngambil pelanggan!!" tereak neji pake toa masjid punya pak ReTe_

"_lahh?? Bukan saya pak!! Tanya ma kasirnya dong pak" jawab kiba tidak singkat, tidak padat, dan tidak jelas…_

"_SHIKAAAMARUUUUUUU" teriak sang boss_

"_apaan siiihhh??" jawab shikamaru males-malesan_

"_kamu gimana sih?? Kok kamu kasih pesenan ke orang suna? maaaaahalll tau!!" teriak pak neji_

"_aduuuhhh pak, ga pa-pa kan kalo ke suna?? Lah wong yang mesen pacar saya pak!!" jawab shikamaru santai tanpa perasaan dan pri-ke-rusaan(??)_

"_kalo githu, kamu yang bayar ongkos ke sunanya!! Bentak sang boss_

"_yaaaaahh pak!! Jangan gitu! Saya lagi miskin pak!! Saya kagak punya duit" protes sang kasir_

"_kalo gak mau bayar, saya pecat niihhh!!" ancam neji_

"_jangan juga pak!! Sekarang kan susah cari kerja pak!" protes shikamaru_

"_kalo gak mau juga, saya jyuuken!!" opsi neji yang terakhir_

"_yaaah pak jangan juga pak!! Entar ketampanan saya(??) akan hilang pak(??)" protes shikamaru LAGI_

"_gak ada, pokonya jyuuken…" keputusan neji yang kejam_

"_taaaapiii paaakk,……" kata shikamaru_

"_gak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kamu saya jyuuken" senyum neji licik. Lumayan buat numpahin kekeselan atas penderitaan dia di putusin tenten(XD)_

"_Tapi, ntaran soalnya lagi ada banyak pelanggan" ucap neji lagi_

'_lumayan deh kalo ntaran. Ada waktu bwat kabur!! Hehehehe….' Inner shika_

"_dan jangan coba-coba kabur! Kalo kabur, saya kejar kamu!" ancam neji bertampang killer seakan tau inner shika_

"_gleeeek…." Teguk shika horror_

End Flashback

……jadi gitu tuh ceritanya…" jelas kiba panjang lebar

"oooohhhh gitu!" koor naruto ama sai barengan

"emang lo gak tau kejadiannya, nar??" Tanya kiba heran

"nggak. Soalnya gue kan nganterin pizza ke suna.. lagian gue cuman denger shika lagi di hajar ama boss" jawab naruto

"pasti kemarin seru!!" senyum sai ngeledek

"emang seruuuu!!" teriak kiba gak jelas

"oi, hari ini gue nganterin pizza ke mana nih??" Tanya naruto

"ke kompek uchiha nih…." Jawab kiba

"untung lumayan deket.. jadi gak usah capek-capek" ucap naruto bersyukur

"nih pesenannya, toping khusus vegetable…" kata kiba sambil ngasih pizzanya

"hmmm..ya..ya… bener kan gak ada yang kurang!" Tanya naruto meyakinkan kiba

"gak ada deh kayaknya. Gue kurang yakin nih soalnya kasir kan gak masuk" ucap kiba gak meyakinkan

"bodo ah, yang penting gue nganterin… udah y ague berangkat duluu!! Daaaahhhhh!!" tereak naruto keluar dari pizza friendship

"huuhh, tuh anak kayak anak kecil ya" desis kiba

"iya" jawab sai sambil senyum

Sementara itu, di sebuah uchiha mansion…….

"kamu pesen apa tadi?" tanya seseorang laki-laki

"pizza vegetable" jawab seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya

"oh" ucap laki-laki yang bertanya tadi

"emang aniki mau apa lagi?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang ditanya tadi

"hmm.. sebenarnya aku ingin meetlover" jawab orang yang di panggil 'aniki' itu

"oh. Nanti akan ku pesankan lewat pengantarnya" kata anak laki-laki itu

"sasuke, kenapa kau pesan lewat pengantarnya? Kenapa gak lewat HP aja?" Tanya laki-laki itu

"itachi, pulsaku abis. Emang lo punya pulsa??" kata sasuke dengan dinginya

"nggak" jawab itachi

"ya udah. Gak usah protes" omel sasuke dingin

Sementara itu naruto…….

"wah!! Udah sampai!!" teriak naruto semangat

"Tok tok tok!! Permisi! Pizza delivery!" teriak naruto

"tuh udah dateng, jangan lupa pesenan gue ya! Gue mau ke atas" teriak itachi

"ya" jawab sasuke dingin

Tok tok tok!

"iya! Tunggu bentar…" teriak sasuke

Kriet… pintu di buka (emang bunyi pintu di buka gitu??)

"ini mas, pesanan pizzanya" kata naruto sambil menyerahkan pizzanya

'manis' inner sasuke

"mas?? Ini pizzanya mas" kata naruto lagi

'gue kerjain aahhh' inner sasuke lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan senyum jail

"mas?? Jadi beli pizzanya gak mas?" Tanya naruto yang udah mulai panas

'lumayan ada mainan baru' lagi-lagi inner sasuke, plus senyum jailnya yang tambah menakutkan

"maaaaaaaasssss" teriak naruto pake toa dari neraka

"hihihihihihihihihi" tawa sasuke kecil, Cuma gak jelas

"huh, mending gue per…." Ucap naruto sebelum….

Sasuke memegang tangan naruto yang hendak pergi, lalu naruto kesandung kakinya sendiri. Pizza di tangannya entah kemana, dia kehilangan keseimbangan, daaaan…….

Goooooollll!!

Naruto jatuh di pelukan sasuke(??) dan hamper sukses berciuman dengan sasuke (A\N: WHAT THE HELLLL?? Kenapa gak ciumaan?? –digampar-) ooohhhh tidak!! Muka mereka berdua langsung merah

"maaf, bisa permisi dari tubuhku??" Tanya sasuke innocent

"oh…ya..ma..maaf" jawab naruto gugup

"oh. Ga pa pa" jawab sasuke singkat

_**-owari-**_

Bagaimana kisah selanjutna? Apakah sasuke akan berhasil mengerjai naruto? Apakah naruto akan menghadapi sesuatu yang besar? Apakah sang author ini cantik?? –di tendang-

No talkshow

Ripiuuuuuuuu!! Aoeoooooooo!!


	3. Benar Benar SIAL!

PIZZA DELIVERY

**Pairing: sasunaru again…. (fic pertama dah ngacooo)**

**Disclamer: …….. –sepertinya author capek ngetiknya-**

**Sumarry: seorang pengantar pizza. Kerjanya hanya 'naiki motormu, jalankan ke tempat tujuan, anatarkan pesanan'. Tapi tidak, untuk seorang pelanggan yang menyebalkan…**

**A\N : THX YANG UDAH NGERIVIEW!! Memang di chp.2 banyak **

** Banget yang ngaco. Mulai dari flashback kebanyakan, tulisan amburadul, dan banyak tanda (??)… mungkin di sini akan saya perbaiki lagi…hehehe… maklumin aja yah!! Namanya juga anak baru…**

**Yang kemarin daftar jadi oc kemarin lumayan banyak. Tapi kebanyakan minta jadi pacar kakashi sama itachi!! Mana yang daftar jadi suka sai?? Sepertinya tak ada yang minat…..**

**Kalau begitu saya akan menyebutkan siapa saja yang berhasil mendapatkan peran jadi pacar itachi dan kakashi… yang belum dapet, tenang aja… masih ada kok!! Yah walaupun jadi pembeli, tapi gak papa khan?**

**Pacar kakashi:kak trinity!! Anda mendapatkan peran ini!!**

**Pacar itachi: kak rai!! Anda juga mendapatkan peran ini**

**Buat kak darbi n' kak niku.. gomeeen!! Anda hanya jadi pelanggan biasa**

**Chap.3: benar-benar SIAL!!**

_Pizza delivery_

"duuh, saya minta maaf ya" ucap naruto

"hn" desis sasuke dengan gaya _cool_

'cih sial, apa-apaan orang ini' inner naruto jengkel

"oh ya, mana pesanan saya?" Tanya sasuke

"Oh.. sebentar.." jawab naruto bingung

'mampus, gak ada!! Kemana nih…' inner naruto tambah bingung

"hei, kau dengar tidak? Mana pesananku?" ucap sasuke tapi masih dengan gaya _cool_nya

"cerewet, aku sedang mencarinya" omel naruto sambil melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya

'oh iya! Tadi pas aku lagi kesandung… pizzanya kelempar!!' inner naruto ngeri

"hei, mana??" Tanya sasuke lagi tapi dengan gaya mengulurkan tangannya

"sepertinya tadi terlempar waktu aku tersandung.." ucap naruto dengan polosnya

"………." Sasuke tak bergeming

"kalau begitu, tanggung jawab" ucap sasuke lagi

"apa?" Tanya naruto bingung

"buatkan aku pizzanya lagi" pinta sasuke datar

"hei!! Apa-apaan itu?? Pizzanya kan jatuh karena kesalahanmu juga, TEME!!" omel naruto pake toa

"itu kan kesalahanmu juga. Kau saja yang memang ceroboh, tersandung kaki sendiri.. pokoknya aku tidak mau membayar pizza yang hilang tadi, dan aku mau pizzaku! DOBE!! " kata sasuke datar Cuma agak ninggi dikit

"kalau aku tidak mau??" Tanya naruto dengan nada kesal

"halo, bisa bicara dengan yang punya pizza frenship?" ucap sasuke sambil memegang hp

"iya..iya… akan kuantarkan lagi! Tapi aku mohon, jangan telpon bosku!! Dia itu sangar abis, kalau dia marah, nanti aku bisa mati!!" ucap naruto sambil mohon-mohon

"oke. Kutunggu" kata sasuke dengan gaya _cool_nya lagi. Dan tentunya mematikan hpnya

'cih sial, sial, sial, SIAL!! Kenapa hariku seburuk ini??' inner naruto udah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas dia terus bergumam seperti itu hingga ia meninggalkan rumah sasuke

Sedangkan sasuke…….

'hahahahaha!! Sesuai rencana!! Berhasil aku mengerjai dia… hehehe. Tapi, tenang, masih ada beberapa lagi. Tunggu saja, sang pengantar pizza!! Tapi, kenapa perasaanku lain ya? Berbeda dengan pengantar pizza yang lain, dia sangat membuatku…. Hei!! Pokoknya aku harus berhasil mengerjainya' inner sasuke dari tadi gak keruan.

"hei sasuke, aku ingin pergi dulu. Mau ketemu Rai-chan dulu yah. Jaga rumah, dan pizza yang meetlover nanti kalau udah dateng taro aja di kulkas" teriak itachi dari atas lantai 2 rumahnya

"yoa!!" teriak sasuke dari bawah

Dijalan, naruto sedang memikirkan kejadian di rumah sasuke…..

'duuuh.. kenapa sih orang itu!! Dasar TEME!! Tapi, kenapa waktu aku jatuh tadi, rasanya sangat nyaman di pelukannya.. huuuuhh…. Hei!! Kenapa aku ini?? Pokoknya aku harus kesel sama dia!!'

Sedangkan di pizza frenship……

"gilaaaa!! Hari ini penuh banget ya! Gue aja capek ngeladeninnya! Huff" keluh sai kelelahan

"apalagi gua!! Masaknya banyak banget" keluh kiba juga

"eh, ngemeng-ngemeng akamaru ke mana? Kok udah seminggu ini gak keliatan?" Tanya sai sambil ngelap-ngelap piring

"itu, diajakin jalan-jalan ma aniki gue, ke kiri. Soalnya gak ada yang jagain dia di rumah. Gue kan sibuk kerja, kebetulan aniki gue ada tugas di Kiri. Jadinya akamaru ngikut aniki gue" jelas kiba sambil menggoreng toping pizza

"oh. Trus, kok naruto belum balik sih?" Tanya sai lagi –banyak nanya lo-

"tau tuh anak" jawab kiba singkat

Tiba-tiba saja, HP kiba bunyi

"ow baby..baby..baby..yeah! ktakan..ktakan kau suka aku.." ringtone kiba berbunyi

"iihhh, cinta laura ya ringtonenya" teriak sai menggema

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" hening sejenak

Masih hening…

1…….

2…….

3…….

"huaahahahahahahahaha" tawa di pizza friendship menggelegar

"pssssttttt!! Sai!! Lo tuh ember abiz yah!" ucap kiba ketakutan

"hihihhi…… gak nyangka kiba ngefans sama cinta laura" ucap sai

"bu..bukan!! itu yang nyetel aniki gue! Huh.. dasar!!" bisik kiba sebel

"pssstt, gak nyangka kokinya suka cinta laura" bisik wanita berambut hitam, panjang, mata ungu terang

"iya..hihihi.. ganteng-ganteng suka cinta laura" ucap teman sebelahnya

"eh Darbi, pesenin gue orange jus dong!! Gue haus nih" ucap wanita yang tadi

"iya Niku, entar gue pesenin.tenang aja" kata orang yang benama Darbi itu

"Cepetan!!" teriak wanita bernama Niku

Darbi pergi ke tempat dimana sai dan kiba berada. (jadi, settingnya kayak di spongebob loh, antara tempat koki dan kasir ada jendelanya. Si sai lagi di tempat kasir, sedangkan kiba udah ngilang. Soalnya dia ngangkat telpon)

"permisi, ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" Tanya sai ramah

"oh, ini, saya pesan orange jus 1" ucap Darbi

"oh ya, mohon di tunggu 10 menit, nanti akan saya antarkan" ucap sai sambil senyum ramah

Di saat yang bersamaan……

"halo, siapa nih?" Tanya kiba sambil memegang HP

"kib, lo buta ya?? Ini gue naruto, masa gak liat layar HP lo sih?" ucap naruto dari seberang sana

"oh, iya, hehehe…. Sorry, gue tadi agak telmi dikit" ucap kiba telmi

"oi, buatin pizza yang tadi gue anterin dong! Pizzanya tadi kelempar" kata naruto dari HP kiba

"uuaaaaaappppaaaaaah?? Parah lo! Entar di hajar boss loh" teriak kiba lebay

"udah ah, bodo amat! Pokoknya kalau gue sampe sana, itu pizza harus udah ada" omel naruto ngotot

"tapi……"

"tut…tut….tut….."

"Sial tuh anak!! Tapi, gak biasanya dia kayak gitu" ucap kiba heran

Sementara itu di dalam toko……..

"kaka-kun, kamu mau pesen apa?" kata seorang wanita di depan kasir

"hmm…terserah Trinity-chan aja deh" ucap laki-laki bermasker yang berada di sebelah wanita yang bernama Trinity itu

"kakashi-kun, aku pesen…. Yang ada jamurnya ya" kata Trinity

"boleh. Tapi, jangan banyak-banyak ya" kata kakashi

"mas, pizza yang ini satu loyang ukuran sedang ya mas" kata Trinity sambil nunjuk daftar menu

"ya, akan saya antar 30 menit lagi ya mbak. Silahkan duduk, mbak, mas" kata sai ramah (perasaan sai ramah mulu sih)

Di jalan, naruto terus saja melamun. Memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sebentar-sebentar blushing, sebentar-sebentar senyum-senyum.

Sedangkan sasuke…. Sudah mempersiapkan rencana selanjutnya

Lalu itachi, sedang bersama seseorang di depan pizza frenship

"tadi aku sudah pesan pizza loh, masa beli lagi? Rai-chan irit dong, jangan boros" ucap itachi pada wanita di sampingnya

"uuuhhh, aku kan mau yang lain rasanya. Aku bukan mau beli pizza, tapi mau beli pasta dan lasanya" rengek wanita yang bernama rai itu

"kalau rai-chan masih boros, entar aku putusin nih" ucap itachi dingin

"jaaaangaaan!! Iya deh, aku makan di rumahmu" rengek Rai lagi

"ya udah, ayo ke rumahku" ucap itachi datar

(sekarang settingnya naruto udah di pizza friendship)

"kib, mana pizzanya? Gue mau pergi lagi" teriak naruto di dapur

"nih, woi, emang napa pizzanya bisa kelempar?" Tanya kiba sambil memberi pizzanya ke naruto

"entar deh, gue ceritain, sekarang gue mau ke uchiha dulu, ja.." teriak naruto sambil keluar

"anehh….." kata kiba heran

_**-owari-**_

**Mixmiu: wahhhh chap.3 nya agak membosankan yah….. nanti di chap.4 aku akan membuat SASUNARU yang sebenarnya!! Hahahahaha… -digampar-**

**Naruto: uwaaaaaaa!! Aku sama orang menyebalkan ini?? Tidaaaaaakk!!**

**Sasuke: terima saja, ini kan fic mixmiu –huh, bilang aja mau-**

**Mixmiu: buat yang oc, sorry banget kalo ada yang gak nyambung n aneh-aneh**

**Naruto: pokoknya Riview!!**

**Sasuke: kita 'itu' yok nar….**

**Naruto: iihhhh, lo aja kali ma banci!!**

**Mixmiu: pokoknya review!!**


	4. Jebakan Sasu! Siapa yang kena?

_Pizza delivery_

**Pairing: SasuNaru pastinya …….**

**Disclamer: Masashiiiiii!!!!!! Pokoknya Sasuke, Naruto, ma Itachi buat aku yaaaahhh!!!!**

**-ditendang Masashi-**

**Summary: Anda sudah tau khaann??? Jadi, tak perlu saia ceritakan lagi………**

**A/N: Maaaff baru sekarang ngapdetnya. Soalnya ada acara kehilangan plesdis dulu. Jadi, saya ketik ulang TT__TT**

**TERNYATA, SETELAH SAYA HITUNG-HITUNG, BANYAK YANG MAU JADI OC!!!! Tapi, sepertinya saya tidak akan bisa menampilkan semua. Rencananya aja, nieh fic mau ku Hiatus lagi GOMEN YAAAAAAA!!!!! T~T**

**Chap. 4: Jebakan Sasu!!! SIAPA YANG KENA?**

**-------------------------------------------Pizza Delivery----------------------------------------------**

"Huh,dasar orang MENYEBALKAN!!! Seenaknya ngerjain gue!!! Awas aja, gue kerjain balik lo!!" umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Dijalan raya yang penuh dengan asap kendaraan, Naruto selalu mengucapkan kata **orang menyebalkan**, atau **mati saja kau, **dan kata-kata kasar lainnya. Biasanya, dia tak pernah berkata kasar tentang pelanggannya……

Akhirnya pun, dia berhenti karena ada lampu merah. (yaealah, emangnya author, yang selalu nerobos lampu merah?? -ditendang author-)

Ada lintasan 'ide' di otak Naruto…………

"Haaah, daripada gue dikerjain mulu, mending gue kerjain balik aja lewat pizza" inner Naru licik

Setelah dipikir oleh otak Naru, (emangnya Naru punya otak?? -digampar Naru-) diapun mencampurkan obat pencuci perut yang bertuliskan _**CAP KUCING NGEONG**_ yang tidak jelas, darimana datangnya………

Dan **pizza** yang **malang** itu sudah dicampurkan oleh pencuci perut tersebut. Siap dimakan, dan dijamin akan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Itu kata _**CAP KUCING NGEONG**_

Lampu merah tersebut sudah berubah menjadi lampu hijau. Dan Naruto pun menjalankan motor 'kesayangannya' yang selalu menemani dia ketika mengantarkan pizza…..

Dan satu lagi….

Saksi atas pertengkarannya terhadap 'Sang Tuan Uchiha' itu…..

-------------------------------------------**Pizza Delivery**----------------------------------------------

**Uchiha Mansion, 15:00**

"Oke, talinya sudah. Oli, juga sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu 'dia' datang saja."

Sasuke sedang menyiapkan 'sebuah permainan' yang sudah ia susun sebelumnya. Terlihat ia tersenyum puas atas 'rancangannya' yang seperti arsitek tersebut. (apaan, gak ada bagus-bagusnya tuh!!! -disiram oli sama Sasuke-). Akhirnya, dia menyalakan TV untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, menunggu 'dia'…………

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tak pernah niatan untuk mengerjai orang sampai segininya. Namun, ia mulai tertarik dengan pengantar pizza 'Nan Imut' itu. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, ia senang melihatnya jadi korban. Haaah, dasar Uchiha……... kumpulan para Seme!!

**Di jalan Uchiha Masion, waktu yang sama**

"Fufufufuu………. Hhaah, akhirnya jomblo juga. Males gue, pacaran sama orang yang boros!! Aku jadi kangen sama my-sweety-ototou yang dinginnya kayak es."

**FlashBack**

_"Kita putus, Rai-chan....."_

_"Ke....kenapa????"_

_"Karena..... KAU BOROS ABIS!!!!!"_

_"Ya sudah, aku juga minta PUTUS!!!!!! Abis, Itachi-kun pelit!!!" Rai pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi_

**End The FlashBack**

"Yaah, baguslah. Gue jadi Tak terlalu terbebani..."

Suatu ketika, Itachi melihat Naruto yang turun dari motornya dan memegang pizza.

Dan kebetulan, Itachi sangat 'kenal' dengan Naruto…

"Oi, Naruto!!! Sedang apa disitu??"

"Aiiih, Itachi-niisan!!! Tidak, aku sedang mengantarkan pizza." Teriak Naruto membalas teriakan Itachi

"Wah, wah… kau ganti pekerjaan lagi Naruto-chan??" Tanya Itachi yang sudah dihadapan Naruto (yaeyalah, kalo nggak melanin suaranya, palingan dia digebuk ma pak ReTe -kali ini Itachi gak ngedenger- XDD)

"Iya nieh, Nii-san. Soalnya, kemarin aku di-PHK karena perusahaannya bangkrut…" jawabnya berwajah sedih

**A\N: Catatan saja, Naru baru kerja di Pizza Friendship selama 6 Bulan, Dan ia baru bertemu Itachi sekarang, sesudah 9 Bulan lalu . . .**

**Back to Story………..**

"Oh….. ya sudah, jangan bersedih!!! Yang penting sekarang, kamu sudah mempunyai pekerjaan yang lumayan! Nah, ngapain kamu di rumahku?" Tanya Itachi menghibur Naruto

"Hah?!! Ini rumah Nii-san?? Bukannya rumah Nii-san ada diujung sana?" jawab Naruto dengan gaya menunjuk-nunjuk ujung salah satu rumah

"Oh, itu. Aku pindah karena disitu terlalu jauh dari masyarakat. Sekarang aku dan adikku kan selalu berdua, karena ayah dan ibu banyak tugas di Oto…." Jelas Itachi

"Berarti………" ucap Naruto yang belum selesai

"Berarti apa?" Tanya Itachi penasaran

"Berarti orang yang menyebalkan itu… ADIK NII-SAN??!!" sambung Naruto Lebay

"Oh, Sasuke ya. Hehehe, maaf ya, dia menyebalkan ya?? Dia memang orangnya begitu. Tapi sebenarnya, dia baik kok!" jawab Itachi dengan senyum khas Uke

**(Author mode: *nosebleed*)**

"Iya Nii-san!! Dia itu nyebelin banget!! Emang, dia suka ngerjain orang ya??" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah sebelnya

"Ah, nggak kok!! Malah, dia itu gak pernah ngurus-ngurusin orang. Ngomong aja irit. Pelit malah!! Apalagi ngerjain orang?? Bagi dia mah, sama aja buang-buang waktu!" jelas Itachi semangat

"Jangan-jangan, dia suka kali sama Naru-chan…" Sambung Itachi

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhh??????? Jangan sembarangan ngomong Nii-san!!!! Gak mungkin tuh!!" ralat Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah

"Mungkin aja, Naru-chan. Aku tau adikku….."

"Aah, udah deh!! Gak usah diomongin lagi!! Aku mau ngasih di pizza ini, habis itu mau balik ke restaurant. Banyak pesanan nieh!!" kata Naruto yang mulai menjauihi Itachi yang sudah senyam-senyum ala Seme. (tadi uke, sekarang seme, yang mana yang bener sih???)

Setelah sampai di teras………….

'Perasaanku mulai gak enak deh' inner Itachi gak enak

"Ada apa Nii-san??" Tanya Naruto heran

"Aaah, nggak. Biar aku dulu yah yang masuk" kata Itachi

"Oh, iya. Silahkan" balas Naruto hormat, Dan tetap memegang pizzanya

Ketika Itachi memegang gagang pintu…………….

Deg……

Degg………

Degggggg……..

Dan mulai Dibuka…………………………..

Voila. Mantab. Uuuuhh.

"Otou-chan aku pul…………."

Crasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Sasuke segera menghampiri pintu. Dan innernya berteriak 'BERHASIL!!' tapi mimik wajahnya berubah drastis saat mengetahui, Siapa yang terjebak oleh Jebaknnya sendiri….

Bukan Naru Sang Pengantar pizza yang Imut tentunya………

Tapi………………

"Nii……San….." kata Naru disperet

"Baka……Aniki….." ucap Sasu tak kalah shock

_Baik, Itachi. Tahan napas, buang dari bawah (lah?) eerr, maksudku atur napas, buang dari mulut, tenang, dan…………………_

_Siap diluncurkan._

_1…………………………_

_2…………………………_

_3………………………………………_

_Meluncur!!!!_

Sasu bersiap menutup telinga. Sedangkan Naru ketawa gak jelas. Siapa yang ternyata Kena jebakan Sasu????

Benar………….

Itachi…….

"**UCHIHA SASUKEEEE!!!!!!!! HANDPHONE DISITA SEBULAN, TIDAK ADA UANG JAJAN SEBULAN, DAN TIDAK ADA MAKAN MALAM DILUARR SELAMA SEBULAN!!!!! MENGERTI, UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Teriak Itachi geram. Dengan Oli di mulutnya, jelas, Sasuke dapet kuah Oli gratis dari mulut Itachi. Seperti Iklan Flexi, kepala Itachi jadi gedhe, dan kepala Sasuke menciyut. (bisa ngebayangin kan?) Ternyata, Itachi yang –menurut Naru- baek, bisa kejam juga sama Sang Adik tercintanya. Dan Sang Adik hanya mengangguk dan menunduk sambil tetap memegang kupingnya. Sang pengantar pizza yang Imut itu??? Jelas ngakak.

"Eerrrr,, ….. Tapi…." Jawab Sasuke miris

"**TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN, UCHIHA SASUKE!!!! KAKAKMU INI SANGAT MARAH PADAMU!!!! DAN SEKARANG, MASUK KAMAR!!!!!**" potong Itachi cepat

Mau gak mau, si Sasu musti masuk kamar. Kalo nggak, Oli di depan tamu itu akan berubah jadi api, ji-kalau si Ita memakai Ameterasu. Tapi, kayanya nggak deh…….

Dan dalam inner Sasu: 'Cih, sial!!!!!!!!! Kenapa musti Aniki yang kena?? Kenapa gak Si pengantar pizza yang Imut itu??? Ehh? Apa tadi kubicara?? Imut?? Haaah, pokonya aku harus susun rencana lagi!!'

Dan inner Naru: 'Alhamdulillah, gue kagak kena…… Tapi, tunggu dulu ORANG MENYEBALKAN!!!!!!!!. Masih ada Ronde kedua. Tunggu lah!!!! Khikhikhi….' Inner Naru tertawa bagai Kuntilanak di Kolong jembatan……….

Keadaan Itachi?????

Jelas miris. Dengan rambutnya yang lengket karena Oli, jubah kesayangannya juga kena Oli. Wah……. Pokoke mantheb pisan euy!!!!!

--------------------------------------**Pizza Delivery**--------------------------------------------------

"Ehm…… Nii-san, mau kubantu??" tawar Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa

"Oh, makasih Naru-chan. Tidak perlu. Pizzanya letakkan saja di situ" jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk meja tamu

Yang bersangkutan nurut, dan bertanya lagi..

"Gak apa-apa Nii-san. Kubantu yah. Aku kan sudah menganggap Nii-san seperti keluarga sendiri…….."

"………………" Itachi diam tak bergeming. Sebenarnya, ia merasa tidak enak atas kemarahannya pada Sasuke. Karena persoalannya, Naruto melihatnya marah. Dan, masa' dia mau nyuruh-nyuruh orang buat bantuin dia ngeberesin kekacauan, yang dibuat oleh adiknya sendiri?? 'Sepertinya, Naruto ini calon Uke yang baik untuk Sasuke' inner Itachi berpikir ngaco.

'Atau Uke-ku??' inner-nya tambah ngaco lagi sekarang.

"Yahh………" ucap Naruto memohon

"Yah sudah kalau kau bersedia. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, Naruto…." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum Ikhlas-redho-lillahhita'ala XDDD

"Nanti akan kuhubungi Neji, kalau kau izin…." Sambung Itachi

"Eeeh???? Kau mengenal Neji-Sang-Boss-Galak??" Tanya Naruto kaget

"Iya. Waktu aku sekolah di Inggris, aku satu kelas dengannya. Aslinya, dia itu baik kok. Cuma, kalau sedang banyak masalah….. Yah…Githu lah….." jelas Itachi

(A\N: Konoha ma Inggris nyambungnya kemana yah??? Sang author juga bingung tuh XDDDD)

Dan akhirnya, Naruto pun membantu Itachi untuk membereskan ruang tamu -tepatnya depan pintu- yang oenuh Oli itu……

----------------------------------------**Pizza Delivery**-------------------------------------------------

**Pizza Friendship, 16:00**

"Hachoooooo!!!" Neji bersin di ruangannya

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan ku?? Aah, Sudahlah….." ucapnya sepintas, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menghitung hasil pemasukan hari ini……

Yah, hari ini pelanggan cukup ramai. Kiba cukup kewalahan menghadapi para pelanggan yang seperti pengantri BLT saja. Berhubung si Shika masuk RSJ (digebug Shika), jadinya githulah. Repot sendiri……

Dan lagi, dia masih malu karena masalah RingTone itu……..

Untung setelah itu, dia mengubah Ringtonenya menjadi lagu yang 'pantas didengar' jika handphonenya berdering…

Dan Sai???

Dia juga sama, Lelah. Tapi, ia tak pernah menunjukan expresi lelahnya itu. Bahkan, sepertinya ia tak pernah lelah untuk tersenyum. Haaah, dasar aneh!!

Lalu, diruangan Neji…………

(A\N: Maaf mengganggu, yang sedang membaca!!! Saia hanya mau memberi tahu, Ruangan Neji itu tidak kedap suara. Jadi, jika Neji berbicara akan terdengar diluar)

"Cobaa kau pikirkan…. Coba kau bayangkan….. dari bintang-bintang hanya engkau yang ku sayang……….." Ringtone Neji berdering

Karena Ringtone Neji cukup keras, Para pegawai dan Pelangganpun diam sejenak.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggggggggggggggggggg……….

Bunyi kesunyian sangatlah terdengar jelas. Tentu saja, si Neji cuek bebek.

Para pegawai hanya nahan ketawa, dan para pelanggan Ngakak abis. Untung Neji gak denger, soalnya dia ngangkat telpon. Heheheheheheheh……

Ada yang berbisik begini, "Ya ampun!!! Tadi kasirnya, Ringtonenya Cinta Laura. Sekarang?? Bossnya!! Kangen Band lagi…."

Dan temannya hanya ngikik gak jelas……….

--------------------------------------------**Pizza Delivery**---------------------------------------------

"Hallo?? Siapa ini?" ucap Neji sambil memegang gagang Handphone-nya

"_Hai Neji-koi!!!! Masa' kau lupa padaku yang tampan ini??_" jawab seseorang diseberang sana (maksudnya di telpon githu!!)

Neji hanya ber-swt-ria. Dalam innernya: 'Nieh orang Narsis abis ya??'

"Ehem…. Maaf, tapi saya memang tidak mengenali anda" Ucap Neji masih swt

"_Ahahahahahahahah, memang kita sudah lama tak bertemu, Neji. Aku Itachi. Apa kabar?_" balas Itachi dari seberang sana

"Oh, Itachi. Baik. Kubaik-baik saja kok. Bagaimana dengnmu, Uchiha?? Sudah menyanding nama itu belum??" ledek Neji yang berhasil membuat Itachi manyun diseberang sana. Tentunya, Neji tidak melihatnya.

"_Ah, dasar Hyuuga. Kau juga, bagaimana dengan si tomboy Tenten, hah?_" ledek Itachi balik. Sekarang, giliran Neji yang manyun. Biasalah, waktu mereka masih sekolah SMA di Inggris, ledek-ledekan sudah menjadi tradisi.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu kau basa-basi, Uchiha. Langsung to the point aja." Kata Neji tanpa basa-basi

"_Haah, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin meminta Izin untuk Uzumaki Naruto diliburkan hari ini dan besok. Bagaimana?_" tawar Itachi

"Wah, tapi……. Disini sangat banyak yang ingin pesan antar. Kami memerlukannya……." Jawab Neji yang kayaknya gak rela Naru pergi. (ya ampun, dasar pegawai complex!!

-dijyuuken Neji-)

"_Hmm, aku punya penawaran bagus untukmu. Begini, jika kau mengijinkan Naruto cuti selama seminggu, maka kerugianmu selama seminggu akan kuganti. Bagaimana?_" tawar Itachi lagi

Neji tampak terdiam sejenak. 'lumayan, kan pegawainya bisa ganti. Nah, untungnya bisa lumayan besar untuk dikasih bos. Ah, gak apa-apa lah' dan akhirnya ia memutuskan…….

"Oke, aku terima tawaranmu, Uchiha. Tapi, pegang janjimu ya. Anak itu harus utuh sampai minggu depan. Dan JANGAN LUPA ganti ruginya" ucap Neji rada judes, menerima tawaran Itachi

"_Ah, memangnya aku Ryan yang makan manusia?? Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hyuuga-san_" kata Itachi bergurau

"Baiklah. Aku mau menyelesaiakan pekerjaanku. Tidak ada yang lain lagi kan??" tutup Neji masih dengan rada judes

"_Tidak, tidak ada lagi. Maaf, mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Terima kasih_" balas Itachi dengan sopan

"_tuuuut……tuuut………tuuuuuut…………_"

Neji pun menutup sambungn Handphone-nya. Dan ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi………….

Sedangkan diluar ruangan Neji……..

"Apa?? Dirumah Uchiha selama 1 minggu???? Aku harus selidiki" ucap seorang laki-laki yang terlihat mencurigakan

-----------------------------------------**Pizza Delivery**------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha Mansion, 18:35**

"Fiuuuuhhh……… Akhirnya selesai juga!!! Itachi-niisan mau kubuatkan minum???"

Naruto tampak lelah. Gimana gak lelah??? Mengepel Oli yang sulit dihilangkan dilantai!!! Aah, Uchiha Sasuke memang terkutuk.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengambil sendiri. By the way, aku mau bicara sama kamu" ucap Itachi mulai serius

"Ada apa Nii-san???" Tanya Naru dengan gaya innocent Ukenya

"Begini. Aku sudah izinkan kau pada Neji, untuk cuti selama seminggu. Dan dia mengijinkannya" jelas Itachi

"….Dan aku ingin kau menginap disini Selama 1 minggu" sambungnya

"Aaa…..APAAA?????!!! Aku harus 1 rumah dengan anak sengak itu selama 1 minggu???? AKU GAK MAU!!!!" sela Naruto cepat, seperti speedy

"Hhhhhh….. tolonglah Nii-san mu ini, Naruto…… Aku ingin menghilangkan ke-dinginan adikku itu. Yayayayayaya!" bujuk Itachi dengan jurus Pupy-eyes-no-jutsu-nya

"………………………………….." Naruto diam memikirkan sesuatu

_**-owari-**_

**Waaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! Mixmiu gak nyangka Chap. 4 updet sekarang!!! Dan sekarang…………..**

**MIXMIU TAMBAH TERGILA-GILA SAMA ITACHI-KUUUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: Miu-chan!!!! Ada apa gerangan menyebut-nyebut namaku???**

**Mixmiu: aaaaah, AKU SAYANG MA KAMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: -swt-**

**Sasuke: eh, kok gue OOC banget sih disini???**

**Naruto: Iya!!! Kok aku jadi 1 rumah ama si PANTAT AYAM ini??**

**Sasuke: AAh, gak papa lah, Naru-chan!! Kan kita bisa –peeeeeeeeep-an!!! XDDD**

**Naruto: MATI AJA LO!!!!**

**Mixmiu: Heheheheheheh, POKOKE RIPIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!**


	5. Nginep, NGINEP!

_---Pizza delivery---_

**Pairing: SasuNaru pastinya …….**

**Disclamer: Masashiiiiii!!!!!! Pokoknya Sasuke, Naruto, ma Itachi buat aku yaaaahhh!!!!**

**-ditendang Masashi-**

**Summary: Anda sudah tau khaann??? Jadi, tak perlu saia ceritakan lagi………**

**A/N: Ini dia chap. 5…**

**Jaahhhh….. chap. 6 kayaknya bakal berat. BANYAK YANG MAKSA JADI OC!!! Saia jadi bingung… T~T**

**OC AKAN DITUTUP SETELAH CHAP 6 SAIA UPDATE !!!!!!!!! –berlagak kejam-**

***dirajam senpai rame-rame***

**Chap 5: Nginep… NGINEP!!**

**---**_Pizza Delivery---_

"Memangnya harus menginap, Nii-san??"

"Yah, biar kamu tambah deket sama Sasuke"

"Haah?? Maksudnya?"

"Hmm, biar… biar kamu bisa mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam"

"Kenapa musti gitu?"

Dari tadi, Naruto terus bertanya mengapa dia harus menginap. Itachi tampak bingung mengelak dari pertanyaan Naruto. 'Bener juga ya. Kenapa dia harus dekat dengan adikku? Aku jadi bingung sendiri…' inner Itachi mulai bingung.

Malam. Krik-krik, begitulah bunyi jangkrik yang menyelingi kesunyian mendadak diantara Itachi dan Naruto. Kini, mereka sedang duduk diruang tamu. Kemungkinan, mereka beristirahat sejenak sehabis membersihkan Oli –yang dibuat oles Sasu-. Kejam sekali anak pantat ayam itu, membuat tamu dan kakaknya kerepotan.

"Hei, Nii-san!! Kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Naruto agak Khawatir

"Ohh..ng..nggak kok. Oh iya, soal pertanyaanmu tadi. Kenapa kamu harus dekat dengan Sasuke? Karena agar kamu dapat memahaminya."

"Loh? Kenapa harus aku yang memahami Teme seperti dia?? Kenapa gak orang lain?"

"Masalahnya Naru-chan… sepertinya hanya kamu yang bisa meluluh-kan Hatinya. Ya! Aku mohon!! Please Naru-chan, Help me, Ok?"

"Hhhhh… Err… Bagaimana ya?"

"Please My Angel…" Ucap Itachi dengan gaya puppy-eyes-no-jutsu-nya

"Aku bukan Angel… Ok, I help you. But, ada satu Syarat" Kata Naruto dengan menunjukan senyum Liciknya

"Apa?"

Naruto-pun mendekat-kan mulutnya ke telinga Itachi. Sepertinya, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu Syarat yang berat. Buktinya? Wajah Itachi Langsung Pucat. Naruto hanya nyengir saja, dan menjauhkan Mulutnya dari telinga Itachi…

"Naruto…"

"Apa?" jawab Naruto singkat dan _Santai_

"Kau…"

"Hmm, gimana?"

"APA-APAAN SARAT ITU?? Masa' aku harus…"

"Mau gak?"

"Okelah… Cuma 3 hari ini…"

"Deal?"

"Deal…"

Entah apa yang mereka perbicarakan. Yang jelas, ini adalah sebuah kesepakatan yang memberatkan pihak Itachi… terlihat mimik wajahnya yang lesu. Mereka berjabat tangan, Naru berseringai licik. Ahh.. apa yang mereka bicarakan ya??

Nah, tinggal kita pikirkan satu masalah lagi.

"Ano, Nii-san.. kayaknya ada satu masalah.." ucap Naruto horror. Sekarang berbalik, Itachi berseringai licik. Naruto panik. Hahaa, sepertinya, malam ini ada pemandangan menarik.

"Hahah. Kau tau kan, untuk dekat dengan Sasuke harus apa??" ucap Itachi berseringai. Seringai-nya tak kalah menyeramkan dari Hiruma yang ada di Eyeshield 21.

"Haaaah… sudah kuduga…" desah Naruto frustasi. Pasti itu!!!

**---**_Pizza Delivery---_

Kalah debat. Alias kalah bacot.

Naru tidur dikamar Sasu.

Apa jadinya?? Perang dunia keenam?

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan, agar tidak membangunkannya.

Kamarnya gelap.

Sasuke sudah tertidur dikasurnya. Ini salah Itachi yang menyuruhnya tidur bersama pantat ayam sialan ini. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto tidur disebelah Sasuke. Ketika Naruto hendak menutupkan mata birunya...

"Hmm... ah... Ouch!! Yeah... Nikmatnya..."

Naruto sudah berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Ditatapinya punggung Sasuke yang tertutup selimut yang terlihat tebal itu. Setelah itu, Naruto mendengar suatu 'kata' yang aneh... tentu saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke...

"Aduh... sakit... ampun..."

Naruto menaikan alis kirinya. Dia heran. Kenapa Sasuke yang bebal menyebalkan itu minta ampun? Terlintas ide jail yang terpikir diotak Naruto

"Sas? Kenapa lo?"

"Ahh... aduh..."

"Kenapa sih??"

"Aduh... kaki gue..."

"Kenapaaaa??"

"Uhhhh..."

Daripada sebal menanyakan orang yang sedang tidur, mending jail sekarang...

Naruto membuka selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke...

Dan ternyata...

"Ahhh... Dingin..." ucap seseorang –dengan suara dihorror-horrorin-

"UWWWAAAAAAA!!!"

Apa yang terjadi?? Kenapa?

Coba kita lihat POV dari Naruto.. sang pengantar Pizza nan manis ini…

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget?! Tiba-tiba saja ada topeng menyeramkan tepat didepan diwajahku. Kurang ajar!!! Dia mengerjaiku! Huh!! Seketika, lampu menyala, ternyata benar!! Memang Teme sialan ini yang mengerjaiku…

"Hahahaahahah, makanya, jangan suka godaiin orang. Jadi kena sendiri kan…" ucapnya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Topeng biadab-nya itu masih menempel diwajahnya.

Sial, sial, SIAL!! Awas kau, akan kubalas…

Tapi, tunggu.

Ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke.

"Hei, haha.. Kau kenapa Dobe? Kok diem??"

"Teme…" ucapku malu-malu…

"Apa??" tanyanya SOK Innocent.

"Ummm… kau…"

**End Naruto's POV**

Yup, Sasuke tidak memakai bajunya. Sasuke melepaskan topeng biadap-nya itu. Keren. Tapi, dia berkata,

"Kenapa? Belum pernah liat badan sixpacks ya??" ucapnya datar. Alis kirinya dinaikkan, seakan meledek Naruto. Tapi…

Nadanya sedikit mesum tuh.

"Ap..apaan sih Teme?! Lagian, ngapain juga ngeliatin badan sixpacks?! Udah ah! Aku mau tidur…" ucap Naruto blushing. Jujur, Naruto suka badan seperti Sasuke… Seme ideal.

Tapi, masa' dia mau jadi Homreng?!

Akhirnya, Mata Naruto terpejam karena rasa kantuknya mulai menyebar. Sasuke-pun hanya diam dengan posisinya, duduk dengan kaki ditutupi selimut, dan tidak memakai baju. Sepertinya, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu…

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia tidur dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu tidur..

**Tengah malam**

"Aduuhh.. perutku laper…" keluh Itachi. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan pergi menuju dapur. Namun, sebelum pergi ke dapur, Itachi melihat kamar Sasuke dulu. Dibukanya perlahan pintu yang bertuliskan 'UCHIHA SASUKE –don't disturb-'. Perlahan, dia intip keadaan didalam kamar. Dan ternyata…

**DITEMUKAN DUA INSAN SEDANG BERPELUKAN DI DALAM SELIMUT. ANEHNYA, KEDUANYA LAKI-LAKI. DAN, SEPERTINYA TAMPAK MESRA. SEPERTI PASANGAN PENGANTIN SAJA.**

"Hihihi, baguslah. Inilah tujuanku. Dengan begini, Sasuke tidak akan melewati seminggu ini dengan sia-sia lagi" bisik Itachi, lalu menutup pintu perlahan. Dan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya didapur, Itachi menemukan sekotak pizza Naruto –yang udah dikasih pencuci perut _**CAP KUCING NGEONG**_-

'Lumayaan, ada pizza..' inner Itachi lega.

Itachi membuka kotak pizza tersebut…

Satu…

Itachi mengambil sepotong pizza…

Dua…

Itachi memakannya.

Voila.

1 menit tak ada reaksi.

2 menit tak ada reaksi.

10 menit tak ada reaksi. Karena pizza-nya habis semua dimakan oleh Itachi ini.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

**Prothh… prooth!!**

Au. Pasti sakit.

"PERUTKUUUUUHH!!!! SAKITTT!!!" teriak Itachi ngibrit ke toilet…

Satu pesan Author…

Janganlah kau mencoba untuk menjahili orang lain. Karena, jebakan itu dapat mengenai orang yang tidak –salah lagi- berdosa. Contohnya, Itachi. Hehe. –dirajam Itachi-

**---**_Pizza Delivery---_

"Hhh… mmm…" desah Naruto keenakan tidur. Dia masih berada didalam pelukan Sasuke. Sinar matahari menyinari kedua orang itu dari kaca jendela kamar Sasuke. Entah mengapa, perasaannya begitu hangat menjulur ditubuh Naruto. Seakan tak mau lepas dari kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya lewat pelukan.

Padahal, kalu dia tau bahwa dia dan Sasuke berpelukan, pasti dia akan teriak sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke bangun pertama. Dia sadar, dia memeluk cowok manis ini. Tapi, dia ingin beradu bacot lagi dengan Naruto pagi ini..

Akhirnya, dia pejamkan lagi matanya. (mixmiu: ANAK PINTARRR!! ITU BARU MURIDKU!! BEJADH!! Wakakaakkak xD –disepak-)

Naruto bangun. Dia membuka mata birunya yang indah itu perlahan, lalu melotot seketika.

Tepat satu cm, wajahnya dan wajah Sasu berhadapan.

"U..UWAAA!!! NGAPAIN KAU PELUK AKU HAH?!?!?" teriak Naruto sambil menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mata Onyx-nya, lalu dia duduk dengan kaki yang tertutup selimut. Sambil SOK ngucek-ngucek mata, dia ngomong "Bukannya KAU yang peluk aku tadi malam, DOBE?!" seringainya mulai mengembang.

"Siapa juga yang mau dipeluk sama kau!! Amit-amit… aku harus mandi hewan 7 rupa! Biar ini virus ilang!" ucap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda dia jijik.

"Oh, Yeah?! Kalau yang ini, kau menolak tidak ya..?"

"Maksudmu TEM-"

Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir manis Naruto. Sasuke menekankan bibirnya sedalam mungkin, membuat Naruto sesak. Namun perlahan, Naruto mulai menikmatinya. Naruto mulai membalas memperdalam ciuman itu. Sasuke berseringai.

'Kena kau'

Sasuke sedikit menghisap bibir mungil Naruto. Naruto tampak blushing, wajahnya memerah.

'Manis'

Lambat laun, Sasuke menjilat kedua bibir Naruto untuk meminta jalan. Awalnya Naruto menolak, namun Sasuke menghisap dan menjilati bibirnya terus. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto membukakan jalan untuk Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba…

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Naruto terkejut dan membeku. Sasuke tertawa selebar-leabarnya.

"Tuh kan… masih amit-amit gak sama aku??" tanyanya meledek. Ciuman tadi dilepasnya begitu saja. Tentu saja, Naruto kesal dan blushing…

"DASARRR TEMEEEEE!!!!"

Hari pertama dimulai disini. Diawali dengan kejahilan Sasu…

Sepertinya, Hari-hari Sasuke akan berwarna karena ada Naruto disini..

Sedangkan Itachi..

"Hadoeh.. perutku sakit.. hah.. udah semaleman aku bolak-balik ke toilet.. hah.."

**Proth.. prooth..**

'_**Oh my God!'**_

**-TBC-**

**Mixmiu: wakakaakkakak… inilah dia chap 5…**

**Sasu: Heheheeh.. akhirnya! Aku beruntung disini… -ngelirik Naru-**

**Naru: -menatap Sasu tajam-**

**Sasu: -kabur-**

**Itachi: KENAPA HARUS AKU?!?!?! IMAGE-kuuu… T0T**

**Mixmiu: sudahlah… RIVIEW YAK!!! GA PAKE FLAME!!!**


	6. First day, Pengganti Naru?

---_Pizza Delivery_---

**Pairing: **SasuNaru . . . (Tapi, sepertinya ada saingan baru) xD

**Disclaimer: **Iya deh, tau… Saya bukan pemilik sah para character di Naruto… *tersungging*

**Summary: **Silahkan dibaca di cover-nya… xD

**Mixmiu: **Ehm… Akhirnya, Apdet lagi !!!

Hahaha, walau saya bilang saya Vakum, tapi, saya emang nggak tahan buat nerusin fanfic-fanfic gaje saya ini. Berarti, gak jadi vakum doong? Hahah, entahlah. *disorakin anak-anak sekelas*

Maaf nih, kurang kocak. Soalnya, selera humor Mixmiu lagi turun. Gak tau kenapa… *somebody: Itu gara-gara lo sering baca fic rated M!!!* xDD

Untuk Soal OC, bagi yang berminat, silahkan kirim data OC anda ke Review, karena, Mixmiu mau data ulang. Takut salah. ^^

Hmm… Makasih atas Reviewer yang setia mereview… dan terima kasih juga terhadap Reader sekalian…

Maaf bagi para Reviewer yang saya cintai, maaf, gomenasai, saya ga bisa Review balik fanfic anda sekalian. Soalnya, Saya mau belajar lebih giat lagi, supaya raport Saya gak ancur!!! ^^

Ini dia… Chap 6!! Enjoy to reading this wonderful fanfic!!! xD

**CHAP. 6: First day, Pengganti Naru??**

---_Pizza Delivery_---

**Naruto's POV**

Apa-apaan sih Teme menyebalkan itu?? Seenak jidatnya merampas ciuman pertama orang. Pagi hari pula! Huh. Tidak bisa apa, menunggu suatu momen yang tepat Kenapa harus pagi ini?? –yah, walau aku juga tak mau dicium oleh si Teme sialan itu-.

"Kenapa Dobe? Diem aja… mau lagi?" ledek Teme.

"Maaf ya, mulutku terlalu berharga untuk dicium olehmu… lagipula, aku mempunyai seorang kekasih… bukan laki-laki tentunya," kataku membanggakan. Yah, ini adalah jalan satu-satunya agar dia tidak menjahiliku lagi. Palingan, dia akan membalas lagi…

Dugaanku ternyata meleset.

Dia hanya diam, terpaku menatapi selimut yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Matanya terlihat sendu, dan terlihat persaan putus asa. Aku tak mengerti, apakah aku menyakitinya? Aku tak dapat menebak isi hatinya.

"Teme…kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir. Mungkin, dia sakit??

"Hn."

"Kok hanya Hn?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi…"

Teme-pun meninggalkanku dikasur sendirian. Aku berpikir, mengapa Sasuke-Teme menjadi aneh begitu ketika aku berbicara aku mepunyai seorang kekasih? Yah, itu memang benar sih. Kami berpacaran jarak jauh… itupun karena aku dijodohkan, dan sebenarnya aku tak mau. Hah. Apa mungkin, dia kesal? Tapi, kesal kenapa?

Sebenarnya, aku adalah seorang anak yang kaya raya. Mempunyai perusahaan dimana-mana, tak pernah hidup susah seperti sekarang. Lalu, aku juga dijodohkan oleh seorang anak walikota Konoha. Namun, aku tidak mau, dan kabur dari rumah. Sejak saat itu, aku hidup susah. Hidup bekerja sana-sini, hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi. Yah, kira-kira, aku memulai kehidupan ini pada saat lulus SMA. Makanya, aku tak pernah kuliah hingga umurku sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun seperti sekarang.

Lalu, bertemu Itachi-niisan. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan (tepatnya Hotel) menjadi seorang koki kelas satu. Di hotel itu aku menjadi akrab dengan Itachi-niisan, aku sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai kakakku sendiri (yah, karena kakakku yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah memperhatikanku). Dan beberapa waktu berlalu, perusahaan itu bangkrut.

Sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, aku bekerja di Pizza Friendship. Walaupun masih tergolong baru, aku sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan baik. Daaaan, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mulai dari awal lagi, Pengantar pizza.

Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu pelanggan yang begitu menyebalkan seperti Sasuke-teme.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, dan segera beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke, dan menuju ke dapur. Karena kulihat tak ada makanan, kuputuskan untuk memasak sesuatu.

**Sasuke's POV**

Dasar tidak perasa. Apa dia tidak merasakan, bahwa aku mulai menyukainya?! Mengapa dia begitu polos sih?! Huh. Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Tapi, apa benar dia mempunyai kekasih? Wanita? Makhluk menyebalkan itu? Sayang sekali. Harusnya, mata Naruto dibuka selebar mungkin, agar dia dapat melihat, bahwa wanita itu adalah makhluk yang paling menyusahkan dimuka bumi ini.

Basah. Air membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Enak juga mandi dipagi hari, segar. Tumben, airnya hangat. Biasanya, air yang keluar dari shower ini dingin. Sangking dinginnya, kau bisa membuat sirop menggunakan air ini. Heh. Hiperbolis.

Kembali ke anak manis yang polos itu.

Niatku dari awal hanya ingin mengerjainya, tapi mengapa, lambat laun aku mulai merasakan lain. Mulai menyukainya. Yah, ini gila, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ayah pasti tak menyangka, aku menyukai seorang laki-laki. Namun, apa dia benar memiliki seorang kekasih yah?? Dasar Dobe. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkanmu!! Aaaarrrgghh! Kepalaku pusing!

Uchiha. Nama yang memuakkan. Aku benci menyandang nama ini, tak dapat merasakan bebasnya dunia. Hanya bekerja menjadi seorang polisi dan melindungi masyarakat dari bahaya. Haah, menyebalkan. Tapi, berhubung sekarang liiburan musim panas, sebaiknya aku mengerjai anak ini dulu.

Tapi sekarang, sebaiknya, aku mandi dulu. Aku benci berlama-lama dikamar mandi.

End Sasuke's POV

"Durududuu~" Siul Naruto. Tampaknya, hatinya sedang senang. Mengosang-oseng sesuatu dengan asyiknya, lambat laun, bau sedap mulai menyebar diseluruh ruangan. Yah, walaupun hanya seorang pengantar pizza, tapi, dia pernah menjabat sebagai Chef utama disebuah Hotel. Tapi sayang, perusahaan itu bangkrut ditengah jalan. Akhirnya,dia harus mulai dari awal lagi. Jadi pengantar pizza.

"Haduuuh, perutku~! Akhirnya, lega juga. Aaahh," desah Itachi lega. Sepertinya, dia baru mengakhiri diare-nya karena minum Vegeta. Langsung Serrr.. xD

"Itachi-niisan?? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil asyik mengggerakkan spatula secara lihai. Itachi mulai mengendus-endus, bau sedap yang dimasak oleh Naruto membangkitkan selera makan Itachi.

"Nggak, cuma sakit perut. Oh iya, masak apa, Naru-chan??" Tanya Itachi. Sepertinya, perutnya sudah lapar karena isinya sudah terkuras di WE CE alias JAMBAN.

"Biasa, masak pasta. Lumayan, buat sarapan kita berdua. Hehehehe," jawabnya sambil cengar-cengir ala kuda. Itachi menyunggingkan alis kirinya. Sepertinya, ada yang aneh.

"Loh? 'Berdua?' Sasuke nggak?" Tanya Itachi. Naruto hanya cemberut, jelek banget. Pasti dia masih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Pasti sebel. Ayo Naru, kamu harus sebel ama Sasu!! *dilempar ke ragunan*

"Nggak. Aku cuma sebel aja ama dia," jawabnya sambil mempertahankan cemberut buluknya. Yah, kalo Sasuke lihat, pasti dia bakal tersenyum licik, dan menggoda Naruto lagi.

"Jangan gitu dong, Naruto. Kau harus ingat perjanjian kita, aku nurutin mau-mu, kau harus nurutin mau-ku juga. Cuma melelehkan hati anak itu kok!!" bujuk Itachi. Naruto hanya cemberut, menerima kenyataan yang telah dia pilih.

"Heh, CUMA?!? ngomongnya enak banget," desis Naruto kesal. Itachi hanya cengar-cengir ala kuda minta rumput.

"Oh iya, Itachi-niisan, jangan lupa janjimu!! Kau harus mau membersihkan rumahku selama 3 hari!!" tegur Naruto. Itachi hanya cemberut, seumur-umur, baru kali ini Itachi jadi tukang bersih-bersih rumah orang.. Untuk apa dia jauh-jauh jadi sarjana di Inggris, kalau endingnya gak elit?? Pasti, Itachi mati berdiri, ketika dia diledek-ledek abis-abisan sampai mampus sama Neji.

"Iya, iya, aku ingat!! Hu~uh, aku nyesel nerima persyaratan itu," keluh Itachi. Yah, Naruto hanya cengar-cengir ala pengemis yang baru dapet jackpot.

"Udah ah, aku mau masak. Nanti gosong lagi," ucapnya sambil kembali mengosang-oseng. Dia mulai menambahkan susu, kornet, dan kawan-kawannya. Yah, Itachi hanya membongkok frustasi, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. –kali ini mau mandi-

"Haah, segernya mandi…" ucap Sasuke sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Handuknya masih menempel dipinggangnya. Menutupi dari pinggang, hingga mata kaki. Sedangkan dada dan perutnya telanjang, tak tertutup oleh handuk. Butir-butir air mengalir didada bidangnya. Mixmiu yakin, kalau temen Mixmiu liat, pasti dia mati mimisan. Hehehe… *masih aja mikirin temen!*

Naruto hanya diam, karena dia tau Sasuke ada dibelakangnya sekarang. Dia masih sebal dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang –lumayan- bejad tadi. Akhirnya, dia hanya diam sambil memasak dengan tenang.

"Dobe, masak apa?" Sasuke tau, Naruto masak apa. Dan dia yakin, pasti dia tak mau memasak-kan untuknya. Maka dari tu, Sasuke mepunyai sebuah cara ampuh, untuk membuat Naruto mau memasak-kan bagiannya juga. Dasar anak licik.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto singkat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik, dugaannya tak meleset sedikitpun. Dia tahu, Naruto akan menjawab itu. Sudah terprediksi.

"Yah, jelas saja urusanku. Inikan rumahku," sahut Sasuke LAGI. Mungkin, pagi ini ada adu bacot lagi. Teng teng teng, bunyi bel ala adu tinju dibunyikan oleh Mixmiu. xD

"Memangnya, dengan ini rumahmu, aku harus menurut padamu?" sahut Naruto tak mau kalah. Sasuke mulai beraksi, dia sedang minum susu coklat kesukaannya. Sepertinya, susu itu adalah sebuah minuman isotonik andalannya untuk beradu bacot dengan lawannya.

"Hn. Maka dari itu, masak-lah makanan untukku," sahut Sasuke lagi. Namun kali ini, lebih tajam dan menukik.

"Ceh!! Mana sudi aku!!" ucap Naruto, dengan menaikkan tempo 1 oktaf. Sasuke tambah nyengir singa, kayak mau _nyekak-mat_ mangsanya.

"Oh, gak sudi?? Berarti, bisa kusimpulkan. Masakan DOBE pasti TIDAK ENAK. Makanya, kau malu menyuguhkan-nya untukku,"

_**Skak Mat!!**_

"TEMEE!!! Aku akan buktikan, MASAKANKU ENAK!!! AKAN KUBUATKAN SATU UNTUKMU!!!" teriak Naruto frustasi seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan _sutil _kayu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik, karena dia berhasil memanipulasi emosi Naruto. Akhirnya, Sasuke masuk ke kamar, sembari mengucapkan "Yang enak ya. Aku tunggu,"

Samar-samar, Sasuke mendengar terikkan Naruto…

"SIAL!! AKU DITIPUUU!!!"

_---Pizza Delivery---_

"Itachi-niisan, Teme, makan dulu!!" teriak Naruto. Sekarang, dimeja makan, sudah terdapat 3 piring pasta, dan 3 susu sapi murni dan _free sugar_. Yah, untuk ukuran sarapan pagi, ini lumayan.

"Psstt, Sasuke! Naruto itu, istri idaman ya!" bisik Itachi ke Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum berbahaya, yang membuat burung gereja yang lewat mati. Ampe tetangga sebelah ko'id. Tukang bakso muntah. Nenek-nenek pingsan.

"Eh~!! Kok malah bisik-bisik?! Ayo, cepet makan! Nanti makanannya dan susunya dingin loh!" seru Naruto. Sepertinya, dia sudah naik pitam dengan ulah Sasuke. Yah, sampe-sampe, gunung Merapi ikutan marah, menjadi siaga satu.

"Iya mama… aku gak bisik-bisik deh… Tapi mama jangan marah-marah ya!! Kakak jadi takut…" ledek si Itachi-bawel. Sasuke hanya tersenyum meledek, kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya, tanda dia menahan marah.

"Iyaa, mama gimana sih?? Jangan galak-galak ama kakak dong, kan papa jadi takut juga sama mama," kali ini, Sasuke-keparat yang bilang. Naruto tidak menunjukkan gembungan lagi dipipinya, tapi, justru dia hanya tersenyum.

Dan membalas,

"Papa jangan takut ama mama. Palingan, abis makan ini, mama kasih hadiah _bogem_ _mentah _tambah_ bantingan maut_ untuk papa _tersayang_. Papa ama kakak, tunggu aja ya…"

Sasuke-teme dan Itachi-bawel bergidik ngeri.

_---Pizza Delivery---_

**Setting : Pizza Friendship**

"Loh, Shikamaru, dah sembuh?? Gue kira, lo gak bakalan ikut pemilu…" ledek Kiba. Shikamaru hanya memble, menandakan dia bete. Gimana nggak, dirumah sakit rasanya kayak dipenjara! –setidaknya, untuk Shikamaru-

"Ehmmmm… Inuzuka, jangan ngobrol saat bekerja…" tegur Neji. Kiba hanya cengar-cengir, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya yang masih sakit.

"Duh!" desah Shikamaru kesakitan. Sepertinya, jurus Jyuuken sangat berbahaya untuknya.

"Kenapa Shika?" Tanya Kiba. Sepertinya, dia juga iba ama sohib beratnya itu…

"Gak apa-apa… oh iya, kalau adik-nya pacar gue dateng, lo layanin dia dengan baik ya" pesan Shikamaru ke Kiba. Kiba hanya cengok gak nahan, yang bikin temen author ngakak. Yah, Kiba cengok karena dia-kan seorang koki. Masa', koki yang melayani pelanggan? Bukannya tugas Waitress?

"Ano… Shika, lo minta tolong ama Sai aja. Gue sibuk nih, mau buat pizza," pinta Kiba. Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal, dan terpaksa, dia mengiyakannya.

Soal pengantar pizza pengganti Naruto?

Tenang, pak Neji mau mengumumkannya…

"Perhatian semua!! Kali ini, akan ada yang bekerja selama 1 minggu menggantikan Naruto. Namanya… ah, lebih baik, kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri pada staf yang lain," ucap Neji. Dia mempersilahkan makhluk disebelahnya, untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Sasori. Mohon bantuannya," ucap makhluk yang bernama Sasori itu singkat.

"Baiklah, udah pada kenal kan? Sekarang, kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing!!" ucap Neji angker. Dan akhirnya, para pegawai membubarkan diri.

"Sasori?? Namanya gak keren ah," celoteh Kiba. Sai hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata,

"Kayaknya, Sasori itu nama yang bagus. Daripada INUzuka?" dan ada sedikit penekanan dibeberapa kata.

"EH BADAK!! DIEM LO!!" ucap Kiba dengan nada emosi. Sai hanya tersenyum andalannya, lalu mengambil langkah seribu menuju dapur. Yah, untuk menghindari tabokkan dari Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Eh, lo jangan emosi ama anak gak jelas kayak gitu. Adanya mah, makan ati lo!" peringat Shikamaru untuk Kiba. Tapi Kiba hanya manyun, dan masuk ke dapur untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya. Sebagai SANG KOI.

Maksudnya, sebagai SANG KOKI.

"Shikamaru-san, berapa banyak yang harus saya antar?" ucap Sasori dingin kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mendengus, dan memberikan daftar-daftar yang harus dikerjakan Sasori.

Dengan cepat, Sasori melesat pergi, tanpa berterima kasih dulu dengan Shikamaru…

"Cih, sombong banget tu anak…"

"Napa Shika?" Tanya Kiba sambil keluar dari dapur. Sepertinya, hari ini tak sepadat hari-hari waktu bersama Naruto.

"Nggak, anak baru itu sombong banget. Sok cool!!" ucap Shikamaru sambil bermalas-malasan.

"Heh, keliatan dari mukanya. Sok imut!!" ucap Kiba agak 'kesal'. Sepertinya, dia tidak terlalu senang dengan teman kerjanya itu.

"Jangan gitu, nanti suka loh…" ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba nongol, entah berantah dari mana asalnya.

"Nyambung aja lo, kayak kereta. Gak lucu, dodol!" ledek Kiba kesal. Yang diledek hanya tersenyum penuh makna kenistaan, yang membawa siapapun yang melihatnya nyemplung ke selokan pada saat itu juga.

"Udahlah! Sekarang, pada kerja! Gue trauma di-jyuuken pak Neji lagi," ucap Shikamaru malas. Dengan langkah gontai, Shikamaru menuju tempat kerja kesayangannya. Seorang kasir.

"Kok? Kenapa jadi dia yang semangat kerja gitu??" kata Kiba yang merasa aneh akan sesuatu.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia lagi senang," ucap Sai sambil mengatupkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum.

"Senang pale-lu!! Orang mukanya surem gitu…" ucap Kiba asal.

'Oh iya! Gue kan lagi sebel sama orang ini. Kenapa gue ngomong sama ini orang ya?' ucapnya sendiri didalam hati. Seraya memikirkan itu, dengan cepat Kiba melesat kedapur untuk mengerjakan yang harusnya dia kerjakan.

_---Pizza Delivery---_

Terlihat seseorang berambut merah, berwajah seperti boneka, menuju sebuah mobil _Limousine_ berwarna putih. Lalu, seseorang wanita, oh bukan, laki-laki keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Sasori-kun, kamu ngapain bawa-bawa barang sampah ini? Harusnya, kamu tuh, kerja di kantoran, bukan di perusahaan makanan menjijikkan ini…" ucap laki-laki yang lebih mirip wanita itu sambil bergelayutan ala monyet di lengan Sasori. Sasori hanya mematung diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Ngapain juga kamu cari-cari informasi tentang anak durhaka itu? Dia itu tukang buat masalah!! Mendingan, kamu lupakan adik manjamu itu…" ucapnya laki-laki itu lagi. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, panjang, tergurai dengan eloknya. Cantik.

"Tidak usah banyak omong. Suruh Kisame mengantar ini ke pelanggan menggunakan _limousine_, lalu kita pergi kerumah. Dan, sekali lagi kuperingatkan, jangan menghina adikku. Atau, kita putus, Deidara…"

Laki-laki yang bernama Deidara itu hanya cemberut. Mungkin, dia agak sebal dengan keputusan –atau ancaman- kekasihnya itu. Dengan terpaksa, dia menuruti perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"_Oke, oke, I'm stop it. But,_ aku gak mau sampai kamu kenapa-napa. Kisame!! Hidupkan mobil, lalu kita antarkan pesanan pelanggan!!"

Yang dipanggil hanya melakukan satu langkah, memutar kunci, dan… Mobilnya menyala. Gampang sekali menjadi Kisame, sang supir pribadi dari Deidara.

Deidara dan Sasori pun masuk kedalam _Limousine putih_ itu, dan mobil mewah itu dengan cepat melesat pergi.

_---Pizza Delivery---_

"Lumayan enak. Yah, walau sangat _sederhana _sih," komentar Sasuke. Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk, bahwa dia setuju dengan ucapan adiknya itu.

"Cuma segitu? Pujian? Keterlaluuuuaaan!! Aku ini kan mantan ahli masak kelas satu!! Kok cuman dihargain gitu sih?!" protes Naruto setengah berteriak. Sasuke hanya diam, karena dia sedang menegak susu sapi yang disediakan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Itachi, sibuk bolak-balik ke dapur, hanya untuk nambah makan. Dasar tukang makan.

Jadi, Naruto intinya _dikacangin._

"Hei, dengarkan aku bicara dooong!!!" teriaknya kesal.

"Jadi, maumu apa? Dipuji? Atau, dicium lagi?" ucap Sasuke setelah menegak habis susunya, dengan _santainya_. Seketika, Itachi berhenti bolak-balik ke dapur. Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tetangga pada speechless. Anjing berhenti menggonggong. Kucing berhenti mengeong. Burung berhenti berkicau. Dunia berhenti berputar. (Gempa atuuuh!)

"Te.. TEMEEEEEE!!! Jangan suka buat keributan pagi-pagi!! Grrrhh…" erang Naruto kesal. Naruto hanya menutupi blush-nya, agar tidak dilihat Sasuke. Yang ditegur hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Itachi, nyengir ala kuda-nill. Sepertinya, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sejauh ini, sudah sampai 'berciuman'.

"Wes wes… adikku, kau mengalahkanku!! Aku saja, udah 99 kali pacaran, belum pernah dapet Kiss-Kiss-an. Tapi kamu!! Belum pacaran aja, udah dapet 'Sun' dari Naruto!! Gimana kalo udah pacaran ya??" ledek Itachi. Sasuke terlihat sedikit guratan 'merah' dipipinya. Sedangkan Naruto? Tentu saja dia menutupi mukanya pake panci yang pantatnya udah item, bekas ngerebus pasta.

"Hn. Kau kan memang kakak yang payah," jawab Sasuke penuh kenistaan.

"Che…ah! Sasuke, kau… kejam sekali…" decak Itachi agak kesal. Naruto masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah (tapi gak pake panci item lagi) sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan gayanya yang _stay cool_.

"Su…sudahlah, Itachi-niisan! Ka…katanya mau melaksanakan janjimu…?" tegur Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya, dan sedikit mengingatkan Itachi akan 'Janji'nya. Dia membereskan seluruh piring-piring bekas makan mereka, dan hendak mencucinya.

"Oh… Oh iya!! Aku berangkat dulu, Sasuke! Jangan macam-macam dengan Naruto, oke?!" tegur Itachi untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya ngangguk seperti guguk, sedangkan Naruto sudah ngabur ke dapur untuk cuci piring.

'Dasar para anak muda. Kelakuannya… masih saja belum dewasa. Ah, biarkan sajalah! Toh, dengan begini, Sasuke dapat tersenyum lagi…' bisiknya dalam hati. Lalu Itachi pergi, dengan naik mobil BMW edisi terbatas-nya itu…

_---Pizza Delivery---_

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

"Hu~uh!! Aku sebel ama Sasori-kun!! Masa' sepanjang perjalanan, aku selalu saja disuruh nganterin sampah busuk itu ke orang!! Oom!! Bilangin ke Sasori-kun dong, supaya gak usah pake nyusup Restaurant Pizza itu segala!!" teriak Deidara ala banci taman lawang yang gak dapet 'order'an. Tampaknya, dia sedang menelpon seseorang, dan menghindar dari Sasori. Jelas saja, Sasori sedang tak ada disampingnya karena kebelet buang hajat di tempat pengisian bensin.

Kesempatan Deidara untuk mengadu pada seseorang.

"_A_..._Ano, Deidara-chan. Sasori itu kan anak pertamaku yang dapat kuandalkan. Jadi, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Lagipula kan, ini hanya sebuah misi kecil yang tak akan berlangsung lama. Hanya seminggu kok,"_ ucap orang yang ditelpon oleh Deidara –atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan-

"Tapi Oom, kalau mau mencari anak Oom yang satu lagi itu, gak usah Sasori yang nyari kan?? Kan bisa nyuruh anak buah Oom yang lain!!" bentak Deidara tak mau kalah. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar kesal dengan keputusan orang yang ia telpon itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Deidara. Lagipula, dia yang menawarkan diri untuk menjemput adiknya pulang. Jadi, aku mohon kau bersabar dahulu," jawab laki-laki itu lagi.

"Huu~uh!! Baiklah, kali ini aku bisa bersabar. Pokoknya, hanya seminggu kan??" Tanya Deidara meyakinkan lagi. Tentunya, dengan mulut agak dimajukan, sebel dan memble.

"Iya. Pokoknya, kau tenang saja. Nanti, aku akan bicarakan hal ini lagi dengan Sasori,"

"Yaudah Oom. Nanti kutelpon lagi. Bye,"

Tuut…Tuut...Tuut…

"Menelpon papa, Deidara?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. Itu membuat Deidara terjungkal kaget dengan suksesnya, haha, kocak tuh kalau dijadikan anime. *bukannya ini emang anime buu?!*

"EEH?!? Ng…Nggak kok, hehehe," ucap Deidara panik. Tentu saja, si Sasori tahu kalau pacarnya itu sedang berbohong. terpaksa, dia mengabaikannya saja.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita pulang," ucap Sasori datar. Deidara tersenyum rapih, sangking rapihnya, giginya tersusun seperti ibu-ibu yang berada di iklan SunLight.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pulang dengan bahagia… (gak, belum selesai kok… hehehe)

--

--

"Ja… Jadi… MAKSUD DARI KATA PULANG ITU PULANG KE TEMPAT PIZZA INI LAGI?!?!?!?!" amuk Deidara frustasi. Yah, mungkin karena pacarnya yang –menurutnya- bebal itu. Ternyata, maksud dari kata 'pulang' adalah kembali ke Pizza Friendship. Deidara meluapkan kekesalannya itu setelah Sasori turun dari mobil, dan masuk ke restaurant tersebut. Namun, yang kali ini menjadi korban adalah sang supir, Kisame. Diperlakukan semena-mena, disiksa seperti TKW yang ada di Arab Saudi…

Yah, mungkin penyikasaan Kisame tak perlu diceritakan lebih lanjut.

_---Pizza Delivery---_

"Yah, karena kakakku yang bodoh itu sudah pergi, sekarang, kita hanya berdua loh…" ucap Sasuke santai. Itu memembuat Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu??"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Haha, mungkin dia kesal karena Naruto begitu lugu untuknya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku mau ke mini market. Kau jaga rumah," kata Sasuke seraya mengambil jaket yang ada dikamarnya. Naruto yang berada di dapur-pun menuju ke kamar Sasuke begitu Sasuke mengatakan itu.

"Terus, aku sendiri disini?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mendatakan fakta yang dinyatakan Naruto itu benar.

Naruto hanya merengut jelek.

"Yaa, aku tak akan lama kok. Kalau kangen, telpon handphone-ku saja," ucap Sasuke datar, dan keluar dari pintu rumah. Naruto hanya diam, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Dasar teme…" desisnya pelan.

_---Pizza Delivery---_

**Pizza Friendship, afternoon**

"Selamat siang," sapa Sasori. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Kiba tidak mendengar sapaan Sasori. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul, sambil mengelap meja makan pelanggan yang masih kosong.

"Siang banget nyampenya. Lama lagi. Beda banget sama Naruto. Naruto mah, kerjanya gesit!!!" sindir Kiba dari dapur. Sasori hanya menyipitkan ujung matanya pada Kiba, sedangkan Kiba pura-pura tak melihat ekspresi Sasori. Dasar koki nakal.

"Sasori, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?? Mengantar lima pelanggan saja kok lama?" Tanya Neji sedikit bijak. Sasori hanya diam, tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Tanpa terasa, wanita disekitar Sasori mulai terpesona akan ke-imut-an Sasori.

"Macet," jawab Sasori angka bicara –akhirnya setelah 3 menit-. Singkat, padat, dan klasik. Ekspresinya tak berubah sedikit-pun, tetap datar. Membuat para pelanggan wanita makin melayang melihatnya.

Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hhhh… ya sudah, sekarang layani pelanggan saja. Kita tiba-tiba keramaian pelanggan nih," kata Neji. Lalu dia kembali kedalam ruangannya, tumben sekali, dia tidak galak hari ini. Itu membuat Kiba kebingungan.

"Eh, tumben, si Big Boss gak ngomel kalau ada kariyawan yang buat kesalahan…" kata Kiba seraya menyiapkan roti pizza yang hendak dipanggang.

"Entahlah, aku tak mau ikut campur," ucap Shikamaaru santai. Sepertinya, hari ini dia sedang malas berkutat dengan masalah yang ruwet.

"Hei hei, Shikamaru jadi lembek!! Kayak cewek!!" ledek Kiba. Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya seperti angin lalu. Kiba makin mewek Karena dikacangin.

Sasori hanya diam, lalu menuju ke tempat pencucian piring, dan berdiri di sebelah Sai yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Limousine siapa tadi?" Tanya Sai –sok- ramah. Sasori tak menjawab, dia hanya fokus terhadap piring yang dicucinya.

"Punyamu?" ulang Sai lagi. Sasori masih diam tak bersuara, mungkin dia benar-benar kesulitan untuk mencuci satu buah piring. Sedaritadi, yang dikerjakannya hanyalah memainkan sponge di atas piring tanpa sabun. Sai hanya tersenyum ramah –lingkungan-.

Karena gerah melihat Sasori memainkan piring itu selama 15 menit tanpa sabun, maka Sai memberi sedikit sabun pada sponge itu.

"Kuberitahu. Kalau mencuci piring itu, harus pakai sabun cuci piring. Kalau tidak diberi sabun, piring tak akan bersih, dan kerjaanmu tak akan selesai," ucap Sai. Ternyata, pekerjaannya telah selesai, semua piring yang harus dia (dan Sasori) cuci sudah dicucinya dengan bersih. Hanya satu piring yang belum usai dicuci. Piring yang dipegang Sasori.

"Ayo, pelanggan membutuhkan kita. Cepat selesaikan, lalu Bantu aku mengurus mereka…" ucap Sai lalu keluar dari tempat pencucian piring. Sasori hanya terpaku, menatap punggung Sai yang lama-kelamaan makin hilang dari penglihatannya.

Hmm... laki-laki yang… Perhatian… ucap Sasori dalam hati.

_---Pizza Delivery---_

"Hu~uh, teme menyebalkan. Meninggalkan orang sendirian disini. Jadi bosan kan!!!" umpat Naruto. Dia hanya menunggu Sasuke pulang kini, dengan cara menghabiskan waktu dengan memasak banyak makanan, mulai dari pasta, lasagna, dan sekarang pizza. Benar-benar koki hebat. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjadi kokinya?? Mixmiu aja bingung sampai sekarang. *dihajar Kiba*

Dia menunggu dikursi meja makan, menunggu pizza itu dipanggang dengan pas, tanpa kesalahan. Dia menghela nafas, memikirkan masalahnya yang terlalu banyak untuk dipikirkan itu.

**Flashback**

**Naruto's POV**

"Kau akan aku jodohkan dengan Hinata. Kau harus mau. Mengerti??!" ucap ayah dengan lantangnya. Aku hanya menunduk, menahan kesal. Aku benci sekali harus dijodohkan, apalagi dengan orang yang belum kukenal. Dan aku juga masih mau menggapai cita-citaku, menjadi seorang Koki terkenal dan bekerja dihotel bintang lima.

Bahkan, aku ingin mempunyai restaurant sendiri. Apa salah?

"Ayah, kenapa hanya aku saja yang dijodohkan?? Kenapa aniki tidak?" Tanyaku sambil tetap menunduk. Ayah hanya diam, sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. Lalu dia meminum salah satu dari dua sake hangat yang berada diantara kami berdua.

"Sasori itu berbeda. Dia itu sakit. Kau mengerti kan'?" jelasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, -yah, aniki itu punya kelainan, suka sama cowok- tapi, itu bukan alasan kan' untuk menjodohkanku dengan wanita itu?

"Tapi ayah, aku juga ingin meneruskan karirku, sebagai koki nomor satu di kota ini. Aku mohon ayah!" kataku seraya bersujud dihadapannya. Aku tak tahu, apa reaksinya. Yang jelas, ini tak akan berhasil meyakinkan ayah, kalau aku tak mau dijodohkan oleh wanita itu.

"Pokoknya kau harus mau. Kalau tidak, lebih baik kau tidak menjadi anakku, dan silahkan pergi dari keluarga ini!!!!"

Aku hanya tercengang mendengarnya. Huuh!! Akhirnya!! Mimpikah ini?? Aku keluar dari keluara yang merepotkan ini? Yeah!! Terima kasih tuhan!!

"Yang bener yah?? Aku boleh keluar dari keluarga ini?" Tanyaku meyakinkan. Ayah mengangkat alisnya. Entah, mungkin dia bingung.

"Tentu saja ayah bercanda. Kau ini," katanya seraya bangun dari duduknya. Aku hanya merengut, huh, apa-apaan dia itu. Lebih baik, aku kabur saja dari tempat menyebalkan ini.

Lalu, ayah meninggalkanku sendiri.

Bagus, satu peluang untuk kabur dari sini telah terpampang lebar didepan mataku. Akhirnya, aku mengemasi barang-barang orange-ku (termasuk kaos yang harganya sangat mahal) bahkan, aku sedikit mengambil uang ayahku. Hehehehe.

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, aku keluar dari Uzumaki's mansion.

Intinya, aku kabur dari rumah...

**End of Flasback**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa cara kabur-ku dari rumah gampang banget ya?? Seperti ada yang aneh... Sepertinya, ayah biasa-biasa aja pas aku kabur. Ah, tak usah dipikirkan lah... lagipula, aku lebih kehidupanku yang sekarang. Bersama Teman-teman dan Sasuke.

...dan Sasuke.

Tunggu.

Baru saja satu hari dengan orang menyebalkan itu, tapi hati telah merasa nyaman. Kenapa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi??

Haaah, masa bodo lah…

**End Naruto's POV**

"Aku pulang," teriak Sasuke kalem. Mendadak, wajah Naruto berser-seri, setidaknya, dia tak perlu sendiri dirumah yang lumayan besar ini.

"Kau beli apa?" tanya Naruto ramah tamah seperti Fatimah. Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Aku tak beli apapun, aku hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto agak geram dengan anak yang satu ini.

"Jadi?!?! Aku ditinggal sendiri dirumah ini, hanya untuk menungguimu jalan-jalan gak jelas?! Keterlaluan!!!" teriaknya kesal. Sasuke hanya mengangguk enteng, sambil masuk kekamarnya, dan menaruh jaket-nya secara asal-asalan.

Naruto ikut menysulnya ke dalam kamar Sasuke, dan membereskan jaket yang dilempar sembarangan oleh Sasuke. Dasar istri idaman.

Tapi, dia tidak tahu, kalau Sasuke sedang ganti baju.

"Mau mengintip ya??" goda Sasuke sambil memegang kaos hitam yang hendak dipakainya. Naruto yang tak tahu pun, menengok kearah Sasuke, dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan jaket Sasuke yang hendak ia gantung dibelakang pintu.

"Ma… Maaf!! A…aku… keluar!" ucapnya terbata-bata seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Haah, padahal kalau mau mengintip, aku malah senang," ucapnya datar seraya melanjutkan berganti bajunya.

"Apa Sasuke??" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ngh… Ah, tidak ada!! Cepat sana, keluar!" ucapnya berbohong.

_---Pizza Delivery---_

"Sai…" panggil Sasori pelan. Sai yang sedang melayani pelanggan-pun menghampiri Sasori.

"Ada apa? Mau membantu?" tawar Sai ramah. Sasori menggeleng, tanda tak mau. Sai pun bingung dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sai lagi.

"A…Aku… ingin mengajakmu makan siang, pada saat break nanti," jawab Sasori agak terbata-bata. Sai pun tersenyum, dan hanya menjawab, "Ya, aku mau…"

Lalu Sai meninggalkan Sasori lagi, untuk melayani pelanggan lagi.

Sasori tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Senyum yang tak pernah ia berikan untuk Deidara, ayahnya, bahkan adiknya.

Setelah senyam-senyum penuh ketulusan, Sasori pasang muka angker (tapi imut)-nya lagi, dan menuju keruang parkiran belakang, dimana ada Deidara dan Kisame menunggunya...

--

"Hei, Deidara," panggil Sasori kalem kepada Deidara yang lagi nyiksa Kisame. Seketika dia berhenti dari ulah setan-nya, dan menjadi bidadari yang sok cantik dan sok imut.

"Kenapa~ Sasori-kun ??~" tanya-nya sok manja.

"Aku ingin kau tak usah menungguiku. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan disini. Nanti, aku akan pulang sendiri," ucapnya dingin. Deidara hanya bisa mengikuti perintah kekasihnya itu, lalu menyuruh Kisame menghidupkan mobil.

"Baiklaah… aku pulang…" ucap Deidara lesu. Sasori tersenyum, senyum licik.

Lalu, mobil Limousine itu melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Hmm, dengan begini… aku… bisa bebas, dengan Sai…" desisnya dalam hati.

_---Pizza Delivery---_

"Ayo pergi," kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang sedang asyik menikmati makanan buatannya sendiri. Naruto-pun kesal, dia paling tidak suka kalau makan siangnya diganggu.

"Ada apa sih?! Aku lagi makan nih!! Ganggu aja," katanya kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, senyum maut yang membuat lumba-lumba kehabisan nafas.

"Aku ingin menraktirmu. Es krim," katanya dingin. Naruto yang mendengar kata 'Es Krim' pun langsung bangkit, dan menghentikan makan siangnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?! Aku-kan suka Es krim… ayo berangkat!!" teriak Naruto terlalu bersemangat. Sasuke hanya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, dan berdesis, "Berisik, dobe…"

"Dasar teme," balas Naruto dengan nada tak enak.

Dan akhirnya… mereka pergi ke taman dengan bahagia…. (belom selese!!)

_---Pizza Delivery---_

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana, Sasori-san?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum anak baik. Sasori hanya bisa menahan mukanya yang merah padam, karena sedari tadi, anak ini selalu tersenyum seperti –aku-siap-melakukan-apapun-untukmu.

"Ikut s..sajalah!! aku… mau mengajakmu, makan Es krim," ucapnya tersipu malu. Sai hanya tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Sasori yang telah berkeringat dingin.

"Hmm, aku suka Es krim. Ayo," katanya seraya menarik tangan Sasori agar lebih cepat berjalan menuju taman Konoha.

--

"Hh… Teme!! Mau kemana sih?! Kayaknya, jauh banget, sampai-sampai naik motor kayak gini," gerutu Naruto. Benar saja, motor ini adalah motor _sport_ edisi terbatas milik Sasuke. Warnanya hitam, mencolok, membuat Sasuke makin _keren_. Namun, itu membuat Naruto seperti putri cantik yang sedang dibonceng oleh sang ksatria.

"Kau hanya tinggal diam, lalu nikmati perjalanan ini dengan nayaman," ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Iyeee, emangnya kita mau kemana sih?!" tanyanya kesal. Sasuke hanya diam tak berekspresi, dan menjawab, "Taman Konoha."

Tiba-tiba, perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak.

--

"Sampai! Untung saja, jarak antara Pizza Friendship dengan Taman ini tak beda jauh," ucap Sai tenang. Sasori memandangnya riang, entah kenapa, dihadapan orang ini dia tak bisa menampilkan wajah muram-imut-nya.

"Dimana tempat menjual Es krim-nya, Sasori-san?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum lembut. Sasori hanya menunjuk sebuah kios kecil, nan imut-imut.

"Ayo kesana!" ucap Sai riang. Entah mengapa, bila dihadapkan dengan es krim, Sai menjadi tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang manja.

Tapi, Sasori suka itu.

--

"Sampai," ucap Sasuke datar. Dia melepas helm _sport_-nya dengan gaya yang keren, ala pembalam motor GP yang biasa menghiasi acara olah raga.

Naruto agak sedikit _terpukau_.

Tapi, sebisa mungkin, dia menutupi semua itu.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, dia dan Sasuke berjalan sedikit ketengah kermaian taman.

Namun, Naruto tampak melihat kios yang mencurigakan.

"Nggh… he.. hei teme!! Kiosnya yang itu bukan?!" tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kios kecil nan imut-imut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, menandakan benar.

"Yey!! Ayo kesana!!" ucap Naruto semangat.

Tapi, Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto super polos. Sasuke hanya menyeringai licik, mungkin otak joroknya mulai terputar.

"Hm, sebelum beli es krim.." ucap Sasuke setengah-setengah sambil mempertipis jarak diantara dia dan Naruto. Naruto pun panik, dia segera menghindar. Namun, terlambat. Sasuke mendapatkan pundak mungil Naruto.

"…Kalau mau dapat es krim…" Sasuke memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, sehingga nafas mereka berdua menyetu. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan para fujoshi yang melihatnya, bahkan para orang tua yang terkena serangan jantung, anak kecil-pun lari kegirangan… (hah?)

"…Harus mau kucium…" Sasuke mempertipis Jarak anatara bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

Naruto pasrah. Kalau sudah begini, mau apa lagi?

Bibirnya dikecup mesra oleh Sasuke, wajahnya-pun sudah merah padam. Lidah Sasuke meminta jalan dibalik kedua bibir _sexy_ Naruto yang masih terkunci rapat.

Terpaksa, Sasuke memakai jalan pintas. Bibirnya menghisap bibir Naruto, menggigitnya, melumatnya dengan lidah. Naruto yang tak tahan digoda seperti itu, sedikit memberi celah. Tapi, namanya juga _Agresive Seme_, Sasuke memanfaatkan celah itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto. Setlah masuk, lidahnya menerawang seluruh isi mulut mungil itu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, dia menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto.

"Nngghh, Mmmph…" Naruto hanya mengerang keenakan. Yang ada disekitarnya pun mengabadikan itu lewat kamera, ada yang lewat rekaman video. Benar-benar panas.

Sasori dan Sai –yang udah beli es krim- melihat segrombolan orang yang sepertinya sedang melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Sasori memberi isyarat untuk melihatnya, dan Sai mau.

Lidah Naruto dan lidah Sasuke bertautan, rasanya nikmat bagi kedua insan ini.

Tak terasa, saliva mereka berdua mengalir, seiring pertarungan lidah mereka itu. Tak kuat, Naruto minta ini berakhir.

"Nnh… malu tau!!!" desis Naruto sambil menyeka bibirnya dan saliva-nya yang telah tercampur oleh Sasuke itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, senyum puas yang sangat mendalam.

Orang-orang pun juga puas, lumayan, dokumentasinya itu bisa dijadikan refrensi… (??)

Tapi, Naruto merasakan aura lain disekitarnya.

"Naruto…" panggil seseorang dibelakang Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat orang itu, rambutnya merah, dan menatap marah kearahnya. Naruto-pun membalikkan badan, seketika, matanya melebar, kaget, dan tak percaya.

"Kau… sedang apa… jadi, kau kabur dari rumah hanya untuk laki-laki ini? Menyedihkan," ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu dingin. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk, saat orang itu mulai mendekatinya. Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba jadi lembek begitu.

"Naru-chan? Sasori-san? Kalian saling kenal ya…" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam agak kecoklatan, itu Sai.

"Bukan cuma kenal, Sai…" kata orang yang bernama Sasori itu. Dia semakin mendekat kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto makin merasa ketakutan.

"…Tapi…" katanya makin dekat disamping Naruto,

"…Aku…" yap, Sasori tepat disamping Naruto, saling berhadapan dengan arah yang berbeda.

"…Kakaknya," ucapnya dingin sekali. Naruto tetap menunduk, takut. Sasori memang kakak yang terlalu emosional, bila ditentang.

"Jika aku melihat adikku disakiti atau dipermainkan oleh orang yang tak kukenal," ucapnya seraya kembali berjalan, mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberikan ini," ucapnya dingin lagi. Naruto apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke-pun sedikit memperbesar jarak antara dirinya dan Sasori, sang kakak dari Naruto.

"Aniki!!! Jangan!!!"

**DHUAG!!!**

"Na…Naruto…"

"D..Dobe?!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_---Pizza Delivery---_

**Mixmiu: **Hepi bertdey …. Tu Mii… Hepi bertdey… Tu Mii!! xDDD

Heheheh, sebenernya janjinya mau hari kemaren, pas ultah tanggal 20. tapi, gak sempet, jadinya paru publish sekarang deh. Maaf !!! ///

Neheee~ Makasih banyak yang udah ngucapin selamat Ulang tahun, Happy Birthday, atau Tanjoubi Omedetto !! Arigatou Gozaimasu !!!!

**Sasuke: **Tanjoubi Omedetto, Miu-chan. Oh ya, jadinya, siapa yang kena pukul sih ?!

**Itachi: **Tanjoubi Omedetto~ Miu-chaaan !!! Kau tambah bangkotan yaa?! *ditendang Miu*

**Sai: **Happy Birthday, Miu!! Oh ya, sebenernya, saya Uke atau Seme sih? *nunjuk diri sendiri*

**Sasori:** kau itu Uke-ku !!! Saaai~ *ngejer-ngejer Sai*

**Sai: ***kabur*

**Naruto: **Ahh… Miu-chan, Tanjoubi Omedetto!!! Maaf, tadi kebelakang dulu, bersihin mulut…

**Sasuke: **Naru-chaaa~n, enakkan kalau Sasu-kun yang nyium ?? (Pembaca: HUEK !!!)

**Naruto: **Ahahahha, oh ya, Review ya !!!!

**Mixmiu:** Iya!! Makasih semua~ Ne~ yang pengen tahu jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka diatas~ Review ya !!! xD

**Special Thanks : **Mendy, Yuki-chan, Augiie, Chya, Red Sox, Vi-chan, dan lain-lain… yang udah ngereview dan ucapin selamat ulang tahun kepada saya !!! Thanks banget yaaa !!! ^O^

*balon-balon-balon*

**CLICK REVIEW**

*balon-balon-balon*


End file.
